Mil novecientos setenta y siete
by vive la vida
Summary: Para Lily Evans y James Potter, Hogwarts acabó el Junio del 1978. Antes de ese Junio habrían vivido, reído, llorado y sobretodo se habrían enamorado. Después de ese Junio, les esperaría una guerra –no sabrían cómo, ni cuándo– fuera de Hogwarts. Por eso, nos centraremos en su antes, para así saber quiénes fueron esos James y Lily de después.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

«Londres, Julio 1978

Querido Elliott:

Supongo que sería un reto que decidieras abrir esta carta, sabiendo que soy yo quién la escribe. Sé que debes odiarme, a mí, y al resto de chicas que sean unas tontas adolescentes como yo.

Siento de verdad todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocemos. Lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que salir así, porque te juro, que mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño, ni mucho menos tanto.

Sepas también que nada de lo que hice fue fácil, que todo lo que a ti te pareció tan duro, para mí lo fue mucho peor, pero tampoco pretendo justificarme, porque no tengo perdón.

Ni siquiera sé porque te escribo, porque sé que jamás abrirás esta carta, tampoco podrías hacerlo. Pero yo prefiero mantenerte en mis recuerdos, de la otra manera, mi Elliott del verano pasado.

Si pudiera hacer las cosas diferentes las haría, dalo por seguro, pero ¿cambiaría eso algo? Lo cierto es que no lo sé, me he parado a pensarlo a menudo últimamente. Ojalá esta guerra que se extiende por todo el mundo, con tanto odio, no existiera, así seguro que hubieran salido las cosas diferentes.

Con ello no quiero decir que todo lo que nos pasó jamás hubiera pasado, pero quizás, si todos hubiéramos sido libres, si todos no hubiéramos estado consumiéndonos por ese miedo, quizás, no nos hubiéramos hecho daño.

Tampoco estoy negando que, a pesar de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no me hubiera terminado enamorando de James Potter. No pretendo regocijarme en tu dolor, ni mucho menos.

Quería decirte, supongo, que fuiste muy importante para mí. Sin ti, probablemente, no sería lo que soy ahora. Y aunque no te lo creas, pienso en ti todos los días, en todo lo que hiciste por mí y por todos.

Me culpo cada día de ello, aunque sé que no fue culpa mía, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Tu hermana me apoyó muchísimo, pero siento decirte que tiempo atrás se rompió nuestra amistad, y que ella tampoco es la misma desde que salimos de Hogwarts. No la culpes, por favor.

Ahora mismo veo el sol salir por la ventana, y sé que he vuelto a pasarme la noche sin dormir, pero tampoco lo hago mucho últimamente, y sé que si estuvieras aquí conmigo me obligarías a hacerlo.

Estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, para evitar que pienses en mí y me odies. Porque quiero que lo hagas. Ódiame Elliott, por favor.

Pero perdóname, yo intento hacerlo todos los días, y hasta que no lo oiga de tus labios sé que no podré hacerlo. Te quise mucho, de la manera que fuera, pero te quise.

Tuya,

Lily Evans.»

* * *

**N/A**: Sí, lo sé increíble que sea yo. Quiero dejar una nota corta así que, nos vemos de nuevo más tarde en el siguiente capítulo que ya voy a subir, y os explico de qué va la cosa. Saludos, Clara


	2. Capítulo primero

Septiembre I

o

El de conocerse de nuevo_  
_

* * *

I

–Vamos Canuto –le impacientó su amigo–. ¿Por qué contigo siempre hay que llegar tarde?

James, iba de arriba para abajo intentando hacer su baúl, tarea imposible ya que su habitación representaba el caos. Un caos extremadamente caótico. Ropa sucia que se amontonaba en los rincones, calcetines en estado de descomposición por todo el suelo, y restos de cenas, comidas, y saqueadas a la nevera en mitad de la noche, que los declaraban culpables –a Sirius y a James– ante la desaparición, de tanto, la vajilla como de la comida, en la cocina.

–Cornamenta, no es mío el problema –dijo Sirius, incorporándose al fin de la cama–. Eres tú el que quiere llegar pronto para ver a su amada.

–Sí, será eso… – bufó su amigo, mientras intentaba poner orden en la caótica habitación, pero desistió–. Vale, me rindo –dijo al fin y se desplomó sobre su cama.

–¿Ves? Es sencillo –Sirius inspiró hondo y después añadió: Relax_._

–Y, ¿cuál es el maravilloso plan para hacer nuestros baúles, y llegar a tiempo a la estación de King's Cross, oh, señor de la calma, la paz y la sabiduría? –James se había incorporado, y lo miraba expectante.

–Muy sencillo –el chico sonrió y le guiñó un ojo–. Aprende del maestro.

Sirius cogió su varita de debajo de la almohada, y se puso de pie sobre la cama, y cual director de orquesta se tratase, comenzó a mover la muñeca, y todo, volvió a su sitio, colocándose en orden, saliendo a veces, por la puerta, e incluso por la ventana, para volver a su lugar correspondiente.

–¿A que soy maravilloso? –dijo, al fin cuando hubo acabado, saltando de la cama.

–No sé cómo no me he enamorado de ti.

James fue a su encuentro e intentó besarlo, este intentaba zafarse de su abrazo, pero no podía. La puerta, mientras, se abrió y la señora Potter, apareció por ella.

–¡Chi… –se sorprendió ante la escena que su hijo y su casi hijo protagonizaban– … cos!

James, al oír la voz de su madre, se giró sorprendido junto con Sirius, y los dos al chocar, cayeron al suelo en un estrepitoso encuentro. La mujer, no pudo por más que reír, y doloridos, Sirius y James también rieron.

–¿Si mamá? –dijo James al fin, mientras se ponía de pie.

–Sólo quería avisaros que os dierais prisa, y que el desayuno está ya en la mesa –sonrió nuevamente, y desapareció del marco de la puerta, para dirigirse a la cocina con su marido.

–¿Has visto? Ya has asustado a mi madre –le reprochó a Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras cerraba la puerta.

–Lo siento, siento que no puedas reprimir mis encantos –dijo cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos.

Y de lleno una almohada se dirigió a la cara de éste, y sorprendido cayó a la cama y ambos, comenzaron a reír.

–Venga "señor encantos", bajemos a desayunar –dijo James acercándose a la cama de su amigo y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

James salió por la puerta y viendo que Sirius no le seguía se paró en el marco.

–¿Vienes o qué? –dijo, expectante.

–Sí, voy –Sirius iba en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir cogió una camiseta, recién doblada, se la puso, y siguió a James por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta a su paso, con un portazo.

II

Nicole Williams estaba ya despierta sobre la cama, aunque todavía no había sonado el despertador. Sus ansias de volver a Hogwarts eran incontables. No soportaría ni un día más en su casa, llena de llantos de niños y de los chillidos de su madrastra.

Se levantó y apagó la alarma. Salió al pasillo para ir a desayunar, y en su camino, tocó con los nudillos a la puerta de su hermano varias veces.

En la mesa, cuando llegó Nicole, estaba Erica en su trona, un dulce bebé con una mente malvada y maligna en su totalidad. A su lado estaba Amanda –la madre de Erica–. Era una mujer como tantas otras, salvo que únicamente pensaba en su familia, y no le dedicaba ni tan solo un pensamiento, a los otros hijos de su marido. No era odio, simplemente celos.

La madre de Nicole y Elliott, su hermano, había sido una bruja impresionante, dedicada a su familia y a amar a todos los que la rodeaban, pero poco después de nacer Nicole y después de la repentina muerte de su madre, la maravillosa Edna Leveque, comenzó a enfermar. Sus hijos no estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en la casa, pero Jeff, su marido, veía a su mujer sufrir de dolor, y veía como ella, caía en una profunda depresión, que la mató lentamente.

Jeff, sufrió la muerte de su mujer, pero sabía que debía sacar adelante a sus hijos, magos, especiales como su madre, y por ello, pasó página. Y pasado un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo, quizás cariño, no amor –ya que solo podría amar a la madre de sus hijos– por una mujer que también había perdido a su pareja y con la que compartía muchas cosas. No se amaban, pero si sentían cariño el uno por el otro, y decidieron casarse para acompañarse el resto de la vida, para no sentirse solos.

Un año más tarde, después de la boda, nacía la pequeña Erica, hija de Jeff y Amanda. Se mudaron a Barry, cerca de Cardiff, donde estaba su antiguo domicilio, a una casa más amplia, y ajena al ajetreo de la ciudad.

Jeff llegó a la mesa, y se sentó al lado de Nicole. Miraba el periódico mientras tomaba el café, de pronto se sorprendió:

–Hoy es 1 de Septiembre –se asomó por encima del periódico.– ¿No tendrías que irte?

–Cierto papá, casi olvido irme –dijo con ironía, recibiendo una mirada odiosa de parte de Amanda.

Desayunaron en silencio, solo interrumpido por el ruido que hacían las hojas del diario, al pasar de página, y por la inminente interrupción de Elliott en la cocina que se sentó y engulló feliz y en silencio.

Era el primer día que Amanda veía a su hijastro por más de diez minutos, y además sabía que ese año no tenía que ir al dichoso internado, así que dudándolo unos minutos decidió valerse del joven para tomarse la mañana libre.

–Elliott, si hoy no tienes nada que hacer, ¿podrías encargarte de la niña? –le pidió ella.

–No, lo siento, tengo que ir a hacer unas chapuzas con un amigo… –le contestó. No era mentira del todo, pero si era cierto que no quería quedarse con la niña, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

–Espero que esas chapuzas estén relacionadas con buscar trabajo –le advirtió su padre, con tono amenazador.

–Papá, tranquilo, ahora empiezan todos los cursos, ¿me echarás de casa sino? –le respondió su hijo con burla, y Nicole no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y su recompensa fue el trozo del bollo que Elliott engullía, en la cara. Nicole a su vez lo miró desafiante.

–¡Chicos basta! –advirtió Jeff, y entonces el llanto de Erica inundó la cocina.

Amanda intentó calmarla pero la niña no dejaba de patalear y de llorar en la trona. Tiró el potingue que su madre intentaba darle, y fue directo al suelo. Reinó el caos.

–Erica, ya mi niña, ya –decía su madre, y se giró, mirando a Elliott y Niki –. Son vuestras peleas lo que le estresa.

–¡Ough! ¡Por Merlín! –Nicole se desesperó, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se había pasado todo el verano escuchando, tanto las críticas de Amanda, hacia ella y a su hermano, como el llanto de la niña, cada media hora.

La chica subió por las escaleras, y ya en su habitación se vistió y cogió su baúl. En el pasillo ya le esperaba su hermano, dispuesto a acompañarla. De pasada escucharon la disputa de su padre y Amanda.

–Jeff, estoy harta del odio de tus hijos –chillaba Amanda –. Niki no para de desobedecerme y Ellliott va a su bola. ¡No tienen respeto por nada, ni por mí, ni por la nena, ni siquiera por ti! Ya has visto como te ha contestado tu propio hijo. Todo es culpa de cómo crío tu mujer a tus hijos…

–Amanda… Estoy harto de discutir –Amanda se había puesto a llorar, y su padre, la consolaba con un abrazo.

Nicole hirvió de rabia y desconsolada salió por la puerta seguida de su hermano que con una mirada le dijo que la apoyaba, que estaba con ella. La agarró de la mano, y juntos se desaparecieron.

III

Su madre le miraba con ojos melancólicos, mientras él acababa de desayunar. Se extrañó de que con lo habladora que era, no hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo despertó. Pero de pronto su madre sonrió.

–Hijo mío –dijo su madre, captando su atención. Remus Lupin levantó la cabeza de su tazón de leche, y le prestó atención – quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre, donde quiera Dios que esté, también lo está...

–Mamá –su hijo se había levantado y la había abrazado.

–Sé que este año, trabajarás duro y que sacarás buenas notas. Quizás así encuentres un buen trabajo, cuando termines en Hogwarts todo será muy duro, lo sé –le sonrió su madre tímidamente –. Así tendrás más oportunidades, ya que tu problema… ¿Me entiendes, verdad? Sabes que quiero lo mejor parta ti. Y si estudias mucho, se tomará menos en cuenta… eso.

–Eh... –de pronto, se sintió agobiado, y sintió que tendría que esforzarse muchísimo, para conseguir que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él, pero, ¿qué pasaba si no lo conseguía?– Claro que sí, mamá.

–Así me gusta cariño –y le dio un achuchón en la oreja, que lo dejó medio sordo, y su madre cambió de tema–. Cielo, ¿has acabado? Si no, llegarás tarde.

–Claro, sí, vayámonos.

IV

–Venga Pete, cielo mío –dijo la dulce voz de su madre–. Tu padre ya te espera, pero tiene que llegar al trabajo pronto, y si no te levantas ya, se irá sin ti.

Peter Pettiwrew se levantó al acto, y besó a su madre. Cogió su baúl y se encontró con su padre de mirada desafiante delante de la chimenea

–Ya era hora –dijo con voz ronca, y mirando su reloj– Si estás preparado, salgamos, ya llego tarde a la tienda, como siempre.

–Lo siento –Peter bajó la cabeza y metió el baúl en la chimenea.

–Hijo, espero, que te hayas dado cuenta de que si no te esfuerzas no podrás llegar a ser nada en esta vida, –aclaró su padre, por el mal humor que había tenido con su hijo durante el verano– y por supuesto no te voy a dar trabajo en la tienda si no apruebas tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Quiero que te dejes de estupideces, y que empieces a ser un hombre.

–Si padre.

Éste, cogió del hombro a su hijo metiéndose ambos en la chimenea. El señor Pettigrew alcanzó los polvos Flu, y tras lanzarlos a la chimenea pronunció:

–El Caldero Chorreante –y desaparecieron de la chimenea dejando el salón vacío.

V

Charlène O'Connor tenía una vida maravillosa, podría decirse. Vivía a las afueras de Norwich, en un núcleo residencial llamado Swardeston, donde habitaban gran cantidad de magos y magas prestigiosos. No había mansiones ni caseríos, pero la gente que vivía allí, era más o menos adinerada. Los magos residían a las afueras del núcleo, lejos de las calles más concurridas y vivían apartados, conducidos a sus casas por caminos estrechos y mal comunicados.

Vivía en una casa más o menos grande, con un gran jardín que la rodeaba. El césped estaba tan bien cuidado que parecía de película, como el resto de la casa. Allí vivía ella, junto a sus padres Cormac y Lorianne y su hermana, un año menor, Ciara.

Su sangre era limpia, pura... ¡Vaya si lo era! Aunque a ella no le importaba ni lo más mínimo eso de las castas de la sangre. Su padre, Cormac O'Connor era, a pesar de su nombre tan común, hijo de una familia maga irlandesa, muy poderosa por aquellas tierras. Y su madre Lorianne era descendiente de la familia Leveque, y era nacida en Francia –de donde provenían los Leveque.

Su hermana pequeña había nacido en Irlanda, en una visita a sus abuelos paternos, y su abuela, seguidora fanática de las tradiciones, quiso que se llamara como su difunta madre. Desde entonces, ella fue su favorita, al contrario que Charlène.

Quizás tendría que cambiarse el nombre, pensó divertida Charlène, mientras observaba el paisaje desde el coche.

Sus padres trabajaban todos y cada uno de los días del año, así que no era de extrañar que su hermana y ella viajaran a Londres en coche, con Gregor, el chófer, y casi su segunda familia podría decirse.

Su hermana, estaba a su lado cantando, todas y cada una de las malditas canciones que sonaban en la radio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ciara había cambiado durante ese verano, ya no era una niña, se dijo a sí misma. Su hermana seguía teniendo el pelo rubio, lacio como ella, pero tenía los ojos verdes oscuros. Su cuerpo era de escándalo, y quizás ese verano habría madurado un poco.

–¿Puedes parar? –le preguntó a su hermana.

–No –en efecto, no había madurado lo más mínimo, se dijo Charlène.

–Falta media hora para llegar, deja descansar a mis oídos, por favor –suplicó la muchacha.

–Venga, venga, mujercitas –replicó Gregor desde la parte delantera del coche–. ¿Sabéis? Se me hace extraño hacer este último viaje.

–No es el último –replicó Ciara.

–Cierto señorita Ciara –se corrigió–. El año que viene pero, solo acompañaré a una de vosotras. –Miró a través del espejo retrovisor y atisbó la mirada perdida de Charlène– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Charlène?

–Sí, Gregor, tranquilo –le sonrió cálidamente–. Es solo que estoy nostálgica. Es mi último año, y también lo encuentro extraño –su hermana bufó, y pensó que Charlène era una aburrida, y una amargada.

–Sí, la comprendo –y sonrió a través del espejo–. Pero sepa, que no pienso acompañarla el año que viene...

–Sí, Gregor –Charlène sonrió y volvió a desviar la mirada al paisaje y suspiró en voz alta–, dalo por seguro...

Pero su hermana no volvió a abrir la boca, y el resto del viaje fue en silencio y en paz.

VI

Lily se encontraba sentada en la cama, leyendo su diario, y todos aquellos recuerdos la invadían. Le venían a la mente las primeras imágenes que recibió la primera vez que vio el castillo de Hogwarts desde un bote, con un Severus Snape soñador a su lado.

No pudo evitar pensar en cómo cambiaban las personas, y en cómo la gente dejaba de ser lo que una vez habían sido. Se preguntaba si quizás ella había cambiado tanto como lo había hecho Severus.

Tampoco pudo evitar una punzada de remordimientos al pensar en todo lo que había significado para ella su relación con él, y en cómo cada día que pasaba lo echaba, más y más de menos, saber que tenía a alguien que la apoyaría incondicionalmente. Pero también sabía que, pese a que le era inevitable añorar la relación y al chico, ese chico tampoco era el mismo que una vez había sido, así que era imposible, que nada, absolutamente nada, fuera a ser como antes.

Recogió las dos fotografías que se le habían caído al suelo, procedentes del diario, y las acarició instintivamente, recordándolo nítidamente todo.

En la primera se podían ver a tres chicas felices y sonrientes, amigas incondicionales, hasta el más final de los finales. La primera de todas, Nicole Williams –de pelo rizado, moreno y corto sobre los hombros, extrovertida, loca y leal como la que más– en la foto sonreía mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro de ella, a su lado se encontraba Charlène O'Connor –cabello largo, lacio y de un rubio pajizo, con una sonrisa que enamora, una mirada clara y piel suave, blanca como la nieve peligrosamente guapa, firme y orgullosa–.

La siguiente fotografía pertenecía a su curso de Gryffindor. En ella se apreciaban a las mismas chicas, todas sonrientes, junto con sus compañeras de habitación Mary McDonald y Sarah Abbott. Además, entre ellas se encontraban los famosos y aclamados Merodeadores; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter, los cuatro con sonrisas arrebatadoras y cómplices.

Se sonrió a sí misma, pensando en que físicamente, desde luego todos habían cambiado mucho, pero, y pese a que se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocada más tarde, quizás los chicos que le devolvían esas sonrisas y miradas en las fotografías no habían cambiado demasiado con los años, ya que seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Miró con una cierta nostalgia extraña lo que dejaba atrás en ese verano tan especial para ella, y se encaminó cómo ya tenía por costumbre, a la estación de Kings Cross para viajar a su amado Hogwarts, convencida de que se encontraría lo mismo de siempre.

Pero desde luego no pasaría, porque aunque hubieran o no cambiado los demás, ella seguro lo había hecho.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, increíble, ¿verdad? Pues no, soy yo, y vuelvo con este fic al que le tengo un inmensísimo cariño.

Os explico, llevo trabajando en esto como un dos o tres años. Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero tened en cuenta que yo he ido creciendo, y madurando en la forma de escribir, en lo que me interesa, etc. y eso se refleja en cómo escribes y sobre lo que escribes, por eso no os extrañe que haya reescrito la decena de capítulos que tengo escritos (yay! I know). A pesar de reescribirlos, este es el único capítulo que no he "tocado", por decirlo así, así que no juzguéis el libro por la portada, y menos sabiendo que tampoco se aprecia lo que quiero hacer de todo esto en un solo capítulo, en el que solo presento a algunos personajes.

La dinámica será la siguiente en cuanto a los capítulos, cada mes del curso de 1977 constará de tres, y estos a su vez pueden estar formados de diversos días y diferentes escenas, pero siempre ordenados de forma cronológica. En total serán algo más de treinta capítulos, ya que también subiré capítulos extras en algunos meses.

Y como ya he mencionado, tengo unos diez, cosa así, capítulos escritos, pero iré subiéndolos poco a poco, porque de veras le tengo mucho cariño al trabajo, y si no lo he subido hasta ahora, era porque no quería subir un fic mediocre que pudiera hacer cualquiera. He puesto mucho empeño, y mi toque personal, intentando abarcar las cosas cómo yo creo que se hubieran visto. Supongo que actualizaré capítulo una vez a la semana, probablemente los Domingos, y si me es completamente imposible, los Lunes.

En fin, esto era un poco lo que quería comentar. Os aseguro que en los próximos capítulos las notas no serán tan extensas, pero hoy no me quedaba más remedio, lo siento.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, nos vemos el próximo domingo.

Saludos y viva la vida,

Clara.


	3. Capítulo segundo

Septiembre II

o

El del desorden natural

* * *

I

Suele ser agradable, cuando las cosas siguen un camino fijo y no pueden desviarse y siempre van hacia delante. Nadie negaría que es sumamente reconfortante saber que las cosas van a seguir su orden natural, y que entonces podemos prever lo que va a pasar en cada instante, en cada sitio, en cada persona.

Pero claro, eso en la vida, es un imposible, si se tiene en cuenta que para cada camino hay múltiples variables y bifurcaciones que elegir, que pueden llevarnos a distintos puntos, tanto buenos como malos, porque claro, nadie sabe qué hay detrás de cada elección.

Entonces, ¿sería agradable saber que después de dar cada paso te espera una vida concreta que ya no podrás cambiar, porque ya has elegido? Por supuesto que no.

Por eso, cuando Lily salió de aquella soporífera clase de pociones, y su amiga Nicole la encaró con una sonrisa en los labios y una carta en la mano, no supo lo que habría después de la conversación que en aquel momento iban a tener, y de la que si hubiera sabido algo, habría querido evitar.

–Esta mañana he recibido una carta de mi hermano –le dijo ella.

–Y te has fumado las dos horas de pociones –le recriminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

–Puedo recuperarlas cuando sea, además, lo importante, es lo que tiene que decirte mi hermano –apuntilló.

–¿A mí? –se sorprendió, casi indignándose, mientras se coloreaban sus mejillas y evitaba la mirada intrigante de su amiga, dirigiéndose la clase del profesor Binnis.

–Al parecer, hay algo que no me has contado Lily, me pide permiso para escribirte –y sonriendo, añadió: y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué tendría que pedirme mi hermano permiso para escribir a mi mejor amiga?

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque de nuevo, Nicole volvió a hablar, pero desde luego, Lily también se había quedado sin palabras.

–Entonces me he puesto a pensar, si me pide permiso es porque no quiere que me enfade si lo hace. Pero, ¿por qué me tendría que enfadar? Y luego, he pensado en las cosas que me enfadarían, y una de ellas es que intentara ligar contigo. Pero claro, si mi hermano hubiera tenido intenciones, yo lo hubiera notado, ¿verdad? Tú me lo hubieras dicho, ¿verdad? –Lily no contestó– Lily, por favor, dímelo.

–Siento no habértelo contado –fue lo único que se atrevió a decir–. Este verano nos hemos estado viendo algunas veces.

–Joder Lily, que es mi hermano –la pelirroja se mordió el labio, mirándola preocupada, esperando no haberla enfadado–. Pero la verdad es que Lily Williams te queda muy bien.

Ambas Gryffindor rieron justo antes de entrar en la clase juntas. Sin embargo, Lily no pudo evitar no prestar atención a las clases que tuvo a continuación, solo pensando en lo que Nicole le había dicho.

Es cierto que entre ella y Elliott había algo, aunque aun no tenía muy claro el qué. Y solo de pensar en lo que habían pasado juntos ese verano se le revolvía en el estómago un hormigueo, que no sabía muy bien como interpretar.

II

Charlène seguía con la vista fija en la recién pareja. Se le revolvía el estómago, y en lugar de comerse la comida, se dedicaba a machacarla con el tenedor, y a acuchillarla con un cuchillo bastante afilado.

No sabía exactamente cómo, pero al parecer su hermana había perdido la cabeza. No solo eso, se había vuelto completamente majareta. Era una chica guapa, con curvas, capaz de estar con cualquier chico del colegio, del planeta si se lo proponía, y decidía perder las bragas por el estúpido de Sirius Black.

No es que el chico le cayera mal, siempre lo había colocado en el lugar de sus amigos, pero lo conocía bastante, suficiente, para saber que no era un tipo legal. Jamás le importó que jugara con las demás chicas, pero no con su hermana.

No había tardado ni dos días en camelársela. El primer día que la conoció en el tren ya desapareció con ella, pero no fue hasta que llevaron dos días en el maldito colegio que empezaron esa innombrable relación, a la que ni siquiera se le podía poner nombre.

Porque desde luego no eran novios. Sirius era de los que se ligaba a una chica y rondaba con ella un par de días, quizás semanas, y si se era afortunada, o desdichada, se podía repetir a lo largo de los años un par de veces.

Charlène casi devolvió la comida que no había degustado cuando los vio darse uno de esos besos que cortan la respiración, enfrente de todos, para que todos los vieran. Definitivamente su hermana no estaba loca, sino que era estúpida.

Era estúpida, porque sabía que Sirius la iba a utilizar y ella iba a dejarle hacerlo. Y evidentemente, Charlie no podía permitir que su hermana saliera dañada, porque después de todo, Ciara solo tenía a Charlie, y Charlie solo la tenía a ella, siempre había sido así.

III

James se revolvió el pelo con una mano antes de entrar en la sala común, como hacía por costumbre. Allí dentro se encontró tan solo a Remus y Peter, sentados repasando ya para los prematuros exámenes que les habían puesto para la semana que viene.

James se sentó con ellos, pero ni siquiera los miraba estudiar. Estaba algo cabreado porque su amigo le había vuelto a dar plantón por la rubia menor de las O'Connor, con quién se veía últimamente, cuando entre ellos siempre había quedado claro el lema de "colegas antes que las tías".

Gruñó sin darse cuenta por enésima vez y fue entonces cuando Remus se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Todo bien, James?

–De puta madre, Lunático –contestó con evidente enfado.

–¿Tiene a caso que ver con Canuto? –volvió a preguntar.

–Olvídalo –dijo exasperándose y levantándose de su asiento.

Se iba a marchar cuando también una cabreada Charlène apareció en la escena, lanzando un pesado número de libros sobre la mesa.

–¿Todo bien, Charlie? – preguntó Remus de nuevo.

–De puta madre –contestó enfadada.

–Sois una panda de amargados, ¿sabéis? –dijo Remus.

Volvió de nuevo su cabeza hacia el libro para enfrascarse en las tortuosas Rebeliones de Duendes, pero parecía una tarea imposible de completar, debido a que el mencionado Sirius se acercó a ellos, con esa sonrisa que se le queda a uno después de haber echado un polvo, cosa que él parecía haber hecho muy satisfactoriamente.

Era evidente para todos, y no pasó menos desapercibido para Charlène, ni para James.

–No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer Black –dijo la chica, y se levantó furiosa hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

–¿Desde cuando soy "Black" para _ella_? –rió divertido Sirius.

–Es su hermana, Canuto –dijo la voz grave de Remus, que no despegaba la mirada del libro, pese a que no estaba leyendo y por ende, entendiendo absolutamente nada–, compréndela.

–¿Nos vamos Lunático? –dijo James, obviando al recién llegado.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó Sirius.

–Cosas de prefectos –contestó Remus, a la par que seguía a James de lejos, que ya estaba saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

IV

Ciara entró en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa en los labios, y es que no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Ella, acababa de hacerlo: se acababa de acostar con Sirius Black, no una, sino dos veces.

Lo primero que se encontró al entrar fueron muchas miradas, pero ella solo sonrió altiva. Nadie podría robarle la felicidad con la que ahora ella contaba, estaba por encima de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Fue directa al corro dónde se encontraban sus amigas, y allí volvió a recibir ese tipo de mirada que la hacía sentir tan bien.

Contó por encima lo que había pasado entre ellos, sin entrar en ningún tipo de detalle escabroso, observando como alguna que otra se moría de envidia.

Puede que al principio, todo eso entre ellos hubiera sido un juego, pero ahora que Ciara conocía algo más a Sirius, podía afirmar que el chico le gustaba, tanto, para acostarse con él por primera vez.

–Ciara, pero solo habéis estado juntos un par de semanas... –le dijo Lydia Jones, su mejor amiga.

–Él me gusta, ¿por qué no voy a poder acostarme con él si quiero hacerlo?

Dejó caer firme su decisión, y notó como todas se callaban, para más tarde pasar al siguiente cotilleo de la noche. Se mantuvo distraída el resto de la noche pensando en la próxima vez que podría estar con Sirius, y en lo definitivamente mucho, que el chico le gustaba.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda. Ya se pueden entrever algunas cosas, pero tampoco demasiadas. Al principio me centro, quizás demasiado, en Sirius, pero tranquis, volveremos más tarde al Jily. Por cierto –y pese a que lo encuentro absurdo–, no suelo pedir reviews, pero si me dejarais alguno no pasaría nada, aunque fuera del tipo "Esto es basura. Mejor bórralo y vete a tu casa", es que es un poco frustrante jajajaja. Bien, me marcho ya, hasta el domingo y recordad: Saludos y Viva la vida, Clara.


	4. Capítulo tercero

Septiembre III

o

El de las historias de domingo

* * *

I

Lo primero que le vino a la mente esa mañana de domingo es que había bebido demasiado. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se instaló en la cabeza de Peter, y no se marcharía hasta que de nuevo se volviera a dormir. Realmente nada se lo impedía, salvo las palabras que su padre le había dicho a primeros de mes. Si no quería morir a sus manos, tenía que ponerse a estudiar o al menos intentarlo.

Como él solo no se veía capaz de hacerlo fue a la cama de Lunático instintivamente, pero de pronto recordó que el viernes había sido luna llena, y que el pobre Remus, seguía algo malherido en la enfermería.

Se volvió a meter en la cama y se quedó dormido, él lo había intentado.

A su lado James roncaba profundamente, pero de golpe se despertó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue a devolver al baño después de haberse pegado una grata borrachera. Llegó milésimas antes de que todo sucediera. Se mojó el pelo con agua helada y terminó de levantarse, sintiéndose descaradamente bien y renovado.

Al volver a su dormitorio, se encontró a Lily Evans en la Sala Común completamente sola, enfrascada en una no muy divertida lectura, pese que aun era muy temprano por la mañana.

–¿Todo bien, Potter? –dijo ella, sin levantar la cabeza del pergamino.

–Genial, Evans, ahora ya no puedo quejarme.

–Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo –dijo a la vez que alzaba encantando con su varita unos calzoncillos de ositos que se abrazaban a corazones, lanzándoselo a las manos.

–¿Cómo sabes que es mío? –rió él divertido, pasando al lado suyo.

–Os oí ayer jugar a ese juego tan estúpido...

–No es estúpido, si te hace perder la dignidad de esta forma –la interrumpió él sonriendo, mientras volvía de nuevo a su dormitorio.

–Muy eróticos, por cierto –le escuchó decir a Lily antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

II

Ciara había quedado esa mañana con Sirius, aunque realmente sabía que se le haría el mediodía esperándolo, ya que era consciente de que el chico seguiría durmiendo al menos una hora más debido a la juerga que se habían dado, él y sus amigos, desde el viernes. "Cosas de Merodeadores" le había dicho el chico.

Pese a que todo esto ella lo sabía, no había podido evitar salir antes de la cama, para refugiarse en el extraño y soleado día que se les presentaba. Hacía ya un par de días que se notaba taciturna y distante, hasta esquiva. Ya no le solía importar mucho quién fuera el que hablara de ella, o lo que pudieran decir o no, y menos si era o no verdad.

Ese cambio que se había iniciado quizás mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba, la estaba volviendo otra persona algo diferente, como todos lo que se encontraban a su al rededor podían notar. Sin embargo, solo una persona que ella conocía, no la juzgaba, y mucho menos por quién era.

Empezó a sentirse distinta por dentro, pero no lo ignoraba. Empezaba a ver las cosas de modo diferente; lo que anteriormente a ella tanto le había importado –las apariencias– se revelaron como los engaños que siempre habían sido, pero las que ella hasta el momento no había querido ver.

Se sentía –pese a que jamás lo diría en voz alta e intentaba disiparlo de su mente– como pensaba se sentía su hermana. Madura, y mayor. ¡Pero ella aun era joven! Quería hacer tantas cosas. Quería disfrutar de la vida, y sin duda su hermana Charlène no lo hacía.

Definitivamente ella no podía ser su hermana. No lo era, porque a pesar de que sentía todo eso, ella se notaba viva, y aunque puede que ahora empezara a vivir de otro modo, seguiría viviendo.

Mientras ordenaba todas esas series de pensamientos, caminaba sobre la madera crujiente del puente que separaba el castillo del Bosque Prohibido. Se asomó por la barandilla y notó el vértigo en su estómago. Miró con cautela hacia el suelo lejano. Si tan solo la barandilla cayese, o ella se asomara algo más, sin duda alguna, ella se precipitaría al vacío.

Por eso, con todas esas visiones de ella cayendo, le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando notó que la presionaban contra la vieja madera. Solo latió con más fuerza cuando notó la presión de unos fríos labios contra su cuello.

–Estoy hambriento –le dijo él separándose de su cuello, para encontrarse con la boca de Ciara antes de lo esperado, que también se encontraba algo famélica. De él, por supuesto.

III

Sirius, a pesar de todo, y haber madrugado un domingo, había pasado una grata mañana con esa chica que ahora estaba en proceso de conocer.

Tampoco es que la chica hubiera sido una difícil conquista al principio. La conoció de la mano de su hermana, y no pudo evitar advertir que las chicas se parecían mucho. Recordaba haberla visto muchas veces, pero definitivamente fue en el tren cuando la vio por vez primera, dejando atrás la niña que antes era, para convertirse en una jovencita con curvas, y crecida en todos sus aspectos físicos.

La primera impresión fue agradable y la chica desde luego también lo era. Parecería que era una adolescente con la cabeza hueca, como a él solían gustarle, pero evidentemente, ya que era Ravenclaw, no lo era. Es más, tenía la cabeza muy bien amueblada, con las ideas firmes y fijas, sin a penas ningún deje de temor; pese a que muchas veces se daba cuenta que tenía una segunda personalidad más visible, con la que solía andar de frente a todos, que escondía lo mejor de ella.

A pesar de que era más pequeña que él, Sirius no la veía como una niña. Con él se comportaba madura, pero tampoco perdía la sonrisa y las ganas de pasárselo bien, y definitivamente, que se comportara tan natural, sin esa personalidad falsa con la que contaba ella –y todas las cabeza hueca que tanto le gustaban a él– era un punto a su favor.

Y debía llevar unos cuantos, cuando se había establecido una extraña relación entre ellos. Cuando a parte de algo físico, también había algo un poco más personal, sin llegar a lo emocional.

Sirius sabía que tenía todo eso en la cabeza, pero tampoco le dio vueltas en demasía. No, cuando se encontró al capullo de Severus Snape cuchicheando en tono amenazador con Regulus.

Sus venas llenas de sangre Gryffindor le hicieron acercarse protector, a pesar de todo el odio que ambos hermanos se profesaran, para defender a Regulus.

Apartó a Snape de un manotazo y le apuntó con la varita.

–¿Tramando algo Quejicus? –se rió Sirius.

–Eres basura Black –le espetó Severus desde el suelo, mientras Regulus le ayudaba a levantarse.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué coño haces? –dijo Sirius, apuntando ahora a su hermano.

–No te importa una mierda, así que no te entrometas en mis asuntos –Regulus lo miró altivo y dándole un empujón se adentró en el castillo, seguido por segundos de Snape.

–Bien, serás una maldita serpiente siempre. Te odio, ¿me oyes? ¡Te odio! –gritaba a su espalda Sirius hecho una furia.

Desde luego, cuando se marchó de su casa ese verano, se le habían acabado las fuerzas. Las fuerzas para seguir nadando en un río que iba a contracorriente, y del que había decidido salir.

Y a pesar de todo, sentía que aun seguía con diversas cargas al hombro, de las que tenía que deshacerse de una vez por todas.

IV

La enfermería se encontraba en un silencio inquebrantable. La nueva enfermera Pomfrey no era de las simpáticas, como la anterior, la señora Figg. Y qué decir que al pobre Remus, que se pasaba días encerrado en el habitáculo, lo tenía bien calado; a él y a sus amigos, que parecían querer enfermarse solo para estar con el joven.

Por eso los chicos ya no lo visitaban por las mañanas, sino que aprovechaban las noches bajo la capa de James y el mapa, para adentrarse en la enfermería y hacer compañía al pobre de su amigo.

Aunque aquella noche solo aparecieron entre risas Sirius y James. Peter, según le contaron, seguía borracho de anoche, y prefirió quedarse durmiendo.

–¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis anoche? –preguntó entre la risa y la preocupación.

–Ya sabes, beber y puede que jugáramos a algo –dejó caer James.

–Lo interesante Lunático –apuntilló Sirius–, es que nuestra deliciosa Lily Evans le ha devuelto sus queridísimos calzoncillos a nuestro Cornamenta. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Ella dándote unas bragas?

–Eres soez Canuto –le contestó Remus con una sonrisa.

Los tres exclamaron en una sonora carcajada que fue bastante audible, hasta para la señora Pomfrey, que entró revisando al enfermo, por lo que James y Sirius se habían cubierto con la capa, y despidiéndose en un susurro se marcharon directos a la Sala Común.

Sirius pero, se fue por otro lado, dejando entrar a James solo de nuevo.

V

Lily sólo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando oyó a su espalda el crujir de un cuadro abriéndose y cerrándose. Había pasado todo el día entre libros y apuntes, decidida a aplicarse cuánto le fuera posible.

A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar leer la carta que Nicole había recogido para ella. Para ninguna de las dos era un secreto de quién era, aunque el remitente había tardado algo más de lo esperado en escribir esa carta que tan ruinmente se había suplicado poder escribir.

Nicole y Charlène le pidieron que la leyera en voz alta, sin embargo no lo hizo, porque significaría darle un significado que ella ni querría ni sabría dar. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del jersey y volvió a los libros.

Aunque lo intentara, no fue capaz de concentrarse, y mucho menos, sabiendo que a menos de dos centímetros de su piel, estaban las palabras que Elliott quería decirle.

«Querida Lily,

¿Me perdonarás si te digo que he estado muy ocupado, o por contra tengo que confesar que esta carta me aterraba?

No voy a decirte nada que no sepas Lily, pero este verano que se ha quedado atrás, ha sido increíble. Supongo que me conocerás lo suficiente, para saber que a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar, cuando siento algo de verdad lo digo. Así que si te digo que ha sido increíble, créeme.

No quiero que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, se quede en un burdo recuerdo. De verdad.

Avísame si quieres que vaya a verte, porque ya te echo de menos.

Nos vemos pronto Lils,

E. Williams.»

Leyó por enésima vez y aun no supo cómo reaccionar. Se levantó del sofá como acto reflejo cuando sintió la figura de James detrás suya. Por inercia escondió la carta en su espalda, evitando que el gryffindor pudiera ver lo que Lily escondía.

–¿Aun despierta Evans? –susurró mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde antes había estado ella.

–Tenía cosas que hacer... –musitó la pelirroja a la vez que se dirigía a su dormitorio–. Buenas noches James.

–Buenas noches –dijo él viéndola subir con su esbelta figura por las escaleras–, Lily.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, ante lo agradable que era cuando ella y James Potter no discutían. Antes de dormirse, se atrevió a contestar la carta, aunque ya la enviaría al día siguiente.

* * *

**N/A: **I'm back again (yay!) Poco que añadir, ¿se van viendo ya por dónde van los tiros? Algo de Jily que adoro, más sobre ellos más tarde y poco a poco. Más sobre Elliott mucho más tarde. Más sobre todo más tarde. (Si!) ¿Algun review de un alma caritativa? (Muchísimas gracias por los dos reviews y la gente que la ha añadido a alerta y ha dado a fav en los capítulos anteriores. Sois geniales jajajaja).

Hasta el próximo domingo. Viva la vida, Clara.


	5. Capítulo cuarto

Octubre I

o

El de las peleas entre hermanos

* * *

I

Cuando Sirius se levantó ese Lunes, sabía que nada de lo que pudiera pasarle sería bueno. Sentía los problemas en cada uno de los poros de su piel y tuvo un escalofrío cuando puso los pies en el frío suelo de su habitación.

Aun era pronto por la mañana, así que prefirió huir de las repentinas mañanas, que en menos de una semana, se habían vuelto tan incómodas. Y todo por el imbécil de su hermano.

Regulus no había hecho otra cosa que dejarse comer el coco por su madre, por toda esa sarta de burdas mentiras que intentaban colarse como ideología, pero no eran nada más que eso: mentiras. Y esas mentiras eran lanzadas como verdades, por una especie de grupo que pretendía hacer lo que fuera –lo que fuera–, por conseguir el poder.

Esas mentiras tan verdaderamente camufladas, se colaban entre los oídos de la gente necia, de la gente estúpida, de la gente que no tenía más que esas mentiras para creerse reales.

Su hermano Regulus, había decidido formar parte de esa minoría, que repentinamente se había vuelto tan grande, y había decidido odiarlo todo, odiar al diferente y al igual. Odiarlo todo, arruinar su vida, en pos de un poder, que ni siquiera él podría ver o comprender. Porque se había vuelto un necio, se había vuelto un estúpido, se había hecho mortífago.

Sirius lo había descubierto hará una semana, a la vez que las mañanas se habían convertido en encuentros incómodos.

Entonces, intentando evitar la situación, intentó huir de la habitación sin mucho éxito, ya que James le había oído levantarse.

–¿Canuto?

–No quería despertaros– dijo él, excusándose en un susurro, e intentando de nuevo salir por la puerta.

–Espera –dijo James levantándose y siguiéndole por las escaleras–. ¡Eh, Canuto!

Sirius se quedó parado en medio de la Sala Común desierta y mirando con cierta ira al chico.

–¿Qué es lo que coño te pasa?– le preguntó entonces James, algo enfadado por la reciente actitud tan esquiva que había notado en su amigo.

–Nada.

–Sirius, de verdad, no te entiendo. Estás... Desaparecido.

–Estoy bien James– dijo exasperado, intentando huir de nuevo.

–Pues, si así estás bien, te prefería cuando estabas hecho una mierda.

–Mira –le dijo Sirius apuntándole con un dedo amenazador–, no tienes ni puta idea de nada. Así que sigue viviendo en tu mundo perfecto, James, y déjame en paz.

Después de decir eso, se largó por el retrato, en busca ya, del primer cigarrillo del día, incluso antes que del desayuno.

II

Ciara llegó tarde a la primera clase de la mañana con la profesora McGonagall, y no haría falta decir, que la estricta de la profesora la había castigado, porque ya era la tercera vez en toda la semana.

La chica tenía un problema básicamente, y era que le costaba sobremanera levantarse de la cama, y siempre habían sido su compañeras de habitación y sus mejores amigas, quienes conseguían levantarla.

Pero hacía un par de días, que las chicas estaban distantes con ella, y lo notaba, en cada gesto que hacían, en cada mirada que le mandaban, y en cada palabra que no le decían.

La ravenclaw también se daría cuenta de que hablaban a sus espaldas, no solo con los comentarios cotillas, o los que se comentan con alguien por los pasillos. No, eran comentarios hirientes, cargados de veneno que tenían como diana no solo sus acciones o palabras, sino toda ella.

A pesar de todo, de ello se daría cuenta más tarde, y por eso en aquel momento, después de que la profesora los mandara juntarse en parejas ella sí que buscaría con la mirada a la que se suponía su mejor amiga, Lydia Jones, que ya se había colocado con una chica de Slytherin. La chica rehuyó su mirada, y Ciara se resignó a emparejarse con otro chico de Hufflepuff, un tanto apocado: Reginald Catermole.

III

Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, lo que quedaban de los Merodeadores, si se tenía en cuenta que Sirius Black, de nuevo había desaparecido, vieron pasar por el mismo a Charlène O'Connor y Lily Evans juntas.

–Hola chicos –saludó la primera, Lily mantuvo una sonrisa cohibida, ya que se sentía fuera de lugar entre aquellos "Merodeadores"–. ¿Todo bien?

–Sí –dijeron Remus y Peter.

James se abstuvo de contestar. Él se mantenía con la mirada perdida, como había estado a lo largo de toda la semana, después de haber tenido esa estúpida discusión con Sirius días atrás. El chico no se encontraba enfadado, pero se engañaba si pensaba que no estaba molesto por el hecho de que su mejor amigo se había distanciado de él, y que tan siquiera era capaz de confiar en él como hasta ahora siempre había sido capaz.

–¿No vas a entrar? –le dijo una dulce voz, que tan poco conocía, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento–. ¿Potter? –dijo de nuevo la misma voz, esta vez, con otra entonación.

Y ese "Potter" lo devolvió a la realidad. Porque solo una persona lo decía así, de aquella manera, que le hacía notar un cosquilleo en el estómago: Lily Evans.

Se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él, y de que sus amigos le habían dejado fuera, solo, con las dos chicas, que lo miraban extrañadas. Él, saliendo de su ensoñación se disponía a entrar en su Sala Común, cuando su voz, de nuevo, lo retuvo.

–¿Estás bien?

La miró con un deje de tristeza, solo visible unos segundos, pero que ella fue capaz de notar.

–¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotras? –le dijo Charlie sonriente.

–¿A dónde vais?

–A la cocina. Una sola bolsa de chuches no ha sido suficiente.

El chico se encogió de hombros y las siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta que la enmudecida situación se vio interrumpida por dos figuras bien desaliñadas que salían de la clase donde se suponía Ciara estaba cumpliendo su castigo. Si bien había estado retenida, no había estado sola, porque la había acompañado Sirius.

A Charlène se le partió el corazón en dos, y antes que dejar que ellos la vieran llorar, salió escopeteada en dirección a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Lily.

James miró a Sirius que se había quedado estático por una milésima de segundo. Entonces creyó comprender muchas cosas, que quizás le hubieran costado mucho entender si no hubiera sido por la incómoda situación. Dirigió su mirada a Ciara, que seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, pasándolos del fondo del pasillo –por dónde se había ido su hermana– a la cara de Sirius; y la miró con una cierta repulsión, que rozaba el asco.

James se marchó por dónde se habían ido las chicas, sin dirigirles la palabra a la pareja. Las alcanzó justo en el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuadro que daba la entrada a la cocina. Charlène estaba apoyada contra la pared, llorando, y fue resbalándose hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

Lily mandó a James una mirada de ayuda. Él se acercó compasivo, porque anteriormente ya lo había entendido todo.

–Eh Charlie, no llores, por favor –dijo James abrazándola. Ésta, se agarró a su cuello–, se me parte el corazón.

Charlène sorbió por la nariz y añadió en un tono nasal:

–Le odio James, tienes que ayudarme.

–Ya sabes que sí. Solo dilo.

–Tienes que ayudarme a que Sirius deje a mi hermana.

–Charlie, sé que tú y él... –y dejando inacabada la frase, la chica le cortó.

–Por favor, James.

James la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que lloraban, y se sintió desfallecer. Charlène siempre había sido una buena amiga. La conocía desde que tenían cuatro años. La recordaba como la vio por primera vez, y las siguientes con el paso de los años. Sabía que la chia no había tenido una infancia fácil, con unos padres tan ausentes que formaban parte de esas familias aristócratas que tienen ideales elitistas, machistas y hasta racistas. No pudo evitar hacer de su pena, también la suya propia, y a pesar de no estar seguro de si lo que ella le proponía era o no acertado, decidió ayudarla, por todo lo que el capullo de su amigo le estaba haciendo a ella.

–Está bien. Te ayudaré.

–Gracias, James, de verdad.

Y volvió a cogerse de su cuello, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Olvidándose los dos de la cabellera pelirroja que seguía de pie ante ellos, incapaz de consolar a su amiga y de comprenderla, sintiéndose fuera de lugar al lado de un James que sí que había sido capaz de reaccionar, y sintiéndose por ello inútil y dispensable.

IV

Sirius no era de los que decían "te quiero", y tampoco de los que regalaba flores, o simplemente de los que pagaban el café. Sin embargo, y pese a que un principio, Ciara había sido un mero capricho, ahora podría decirse que la chica le gustaba. ¡Qué locura! Él, el galán, el chulapas, el rebelde, podía decir que andaba detrás de una chica. Y eso, sólo le había pasado en contadas ocasiones.

Siguió la figura con la que no hacía tanto, estaba intercambiando ciertas cosas –y desde luego, no tenían nada que ver con el estudio– y se sonrió. Y como si ella lo supiera, se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de él, que la seguía expectante.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó ella.

–Me gusta tu trasero –dijo él, acompañándolo con una risa socarrona.

Ciara le sonrió, sin enrojecerse un ápice, y le extendió el brazo para que él la agarrara de la mano. Sirius, sopesó en un segundo sus opciones, y decidió coger por aquella vez, la mano que ella le extendía, dispuestos a pasar el resto de la noche que les quedaba juntos.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, otro domingo conmigo(¡Bien!). Sé que me he cebado demasiado con Sirius y Ciara, pero que les voy a hacer, me gustan, y su "relación" será importante para muchas cosas después. Poco Jily, pero tranquis, os hartaréis de ellos, lo prometo. Os recuerdo también, que las escenas no tienen por qué pasar en un mismo día, son las escenas a lo largo de la semana. (Y, creo que, a partir de ahora las numeraré) Bien, poco más, nos vemos el domingo señores.

Viva la vida, Clara.


	6. Capítulo quinto

Octubre II

o

El de deshacer relaciones

* * *

I

Charlène se dedicaba a mirar de derecha a izquierda, intentando seguir el recorrido que seguía la quaffle, sin embargo, no lograba hacerlo. Seguía sentada en las gradas junto con su amiga Lily Evans, esperando a que acabara el entreno del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

–Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy aquí –dijo la pelirroja.

–Porque me quieres, y deseas mi felicidad –respondió la morena con una ancha sonrisa.

La primera suspiró y bufó, como llevaba haciendo desde que habían llegado hacía media hora.

–El quidditch es realmente aburrido –añadió tiempo después Lily.

–Qué poco sentido de patriotismo, Lily.

–Charlie, por favor, ¿podemos irnos?

–Va, Lily, solo será media hora más. Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda, y aceptaste.

–Está bien, está bien –cedió la chica, y se mantuvo callada lo que duró el resto del entrenamiento.

En cuanto vieron descender al equipo de sus escobas, ellas se dispusieron a bajar de las gradas, y la rubia buscó a James con la mirada, encontrándolo recogiendo el material solo. Charlène estiró a Lily del brazo, y la arrastró hasta donde se encontraba el capitán.

–Quizás necesites una ayudita –saludó entonces la chica cuando estuvo a su lado.

James les sonrió a las dos, pero la pelirroja seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella, aun no sabía por qué Charlie la había metido en eso. Claro que ella había aceptado ayudarla, pero ello no implicaba que no se hubiera metido en un problema, que a ella ni le venía ni le dejaba de venir.

II

–¡Canuto! –chilló Remus, intentando alcanzar al mismo.

–Eh, Lunático –dijo él, aunque ausente de todo.

–¿Dónde estás? Nos tienes olvidados, y ya sabes que la semana que viene... –refiriéndose a la luna llena.

–Joder, lo olvidé por completo, pero ten por seguro que no faltaré. Llego tarde, nos vemos luego.

Y salió pitando, huyendo de esas promesas por un momento, de todas esas presiones que parecían venírsele encima. Sólo parecía olvidarse de todo cuando besaba los labios de una rubia que ya bien conocía, o cuando notaba en los suyos el humo del tabaco; y como de momento, Ciara no estaba a mano, solo le quedaba salir a fumar.

Remus, en cambio, se había quedado al pie de las escaleras, estupefacto y preocupado, por ese Sirius que de pronto había aparecido desconocido para todos, y que había ocultado ese otro divertido y parlanchín, que después de todo era su amigo.

No sabía cómo sentirse exactamente porque extrañamente se sentía solo pese a estar rodeado de tanta gente. Ese pilar tan firme en el que siempre se había apoyado, parecía resquebrajarse por dentro, y él no sabía cómo arreglarlo para que no acabara destruyéndose. Todos se olvidaban de todos, y él los seguía recordando a cada uno de ellos.

III

Sirius expulsaba el humo de sus labios y parecía que con él se iban todos sus problemas, aunque desgraciadamente no era así. Él sabía que estaba actuando diferente, y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había hecho. Se sentía fuera de lugar cada instante, no tenía ganas de hacer grandes cosas, y hasta se había olvidado de la luna llena.

Estaba frustrado ante todo lo que se le venía encima, y no podía más.

Pensaba en Regulus, su hermano, o el que una vez lo fue, y en como era su culpa todo. Si al menos él hubiera sido capaz de seguir sus pasos y huir de esa familia de locos, ahora no tendría que soportar saber que él se había convertido en un mortífago, porque desde luego, ni siquiera lo había ocultado.

Pero a la vez, se echaba la culpa de no haberse quedado él, y así impedir que Regulus cometiera la locura que había hecho. Y básicamente era eso lo que lo volvía loco. ¿Hubieran salido las cosas diferentes si él no hubiera sido un hermano de mierda?

Ni tan solo era capaz de expresarse, de decirle a nadie cómo se sentía, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, y mucho menos a Ciara. Se sentía solo y oprimido por la culpa y el peso de sus acciones, y eso nadie podía entenderlo, porque ni él mismo llegaba a comprenderlo.

–¿Todo bien Black? –dijo una voz sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, perteneciente a Charlène O'Connor.

–Pensaba que me odiabas y que por eso no me dirigías la palabra.

Charlène se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, seguidamente lo volvió a dejar solo, a la vez que ella entraba en el castillo. Él no pudo evitar compararla con su hermana, y en lo mucho que se parecían.

IV

Charlène se había adelantado, dejando a James y Lily solos a mitad del camino. Ellos caminaban en silencio, algo cohibidos por la situación en la que los habían dejado, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

–Creo que os estáis equivocando –expuso ella, a la vez que James la miraba extrañado.

–Puede, pero estoy harto de esta situación.

–¿Y si él es feliz? ¿Vivirías sabiendo que le has privado de esa felicidad?

–No está enamorado –aclaró el chico.

–Si de verdad eres su amigo, deberías darle espacio.

–¿Y qué hay de Charlie?

–Sus motivos son peores que los tuyos, porque es su hermana. Nada de lo que hagáis estará justificado.

James se sintió mal, pese a que hacía unos minutos había estado feliz resolviendo un plan con las chicas, para acabar con esa pareja tan extraña que estaba fastidiando a todo el mundo. Comprendió el punto de vista de Lily, y comprendió que nada de lo que Charlie y él fueran a hacer iba a ser correcto, porque, si ambos estaban juntos era por algo, y ellos no eran quiénes para juzgarlos.

–Tienes razón Lily –dijo él al final, sorprendiendo a la chica–, pero se lo he prometido a Charlie...

–Si se lo explicas, ella lo entenderá. Y no estaría demás que le dijeras a Sirius cómo te sientes, quizás recapacite.

–Joder, Lily, tienes toda la razón.

Y por sorpresa de ambos, él la estrujó entre sus brazos y ella no protestó y contestó tras unos segundos con una sonrisa en los labios:

–No te pases de efusivo, Potter.

V

Nicole Williams paseaba por un oscuro pasillo poco iluminado mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por los lomos de los pesados tomos que descansaban en ese olvidado rincón de la biblioteca. Encontró el libro de herbología que andaba buscando, y tras extraerlo lentamente de la estantería, se lo llevó consigo a la mesa en la que descansaban sus cosas. Desgraciadamente una chiquilla desconsiderada había decidido ocupar el sitio favorito de la morena.

–Disculpa –dijo educadamente en un susurro.

La chica que hasta el momento había estado apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, se sobresaltó, y miró a la culpable, y se encontró con la mirada de una de las amigas de su hermana mayor.

–Perdona Ciara, pero –empezó diciendo la gryffindor, pero se detuvo al notar el rubor colorado de las mejillas, y los ojos hinchados por el llanto de la muchacha–, ¿estás bien?

–Sí –contestó secamente–, ¿estabas sentada aquí? Ya me voy.

Nicole la observó en su posición mientras ella recogía sus libros y se iba por el final del pasillo, cuando lo vio. Dos chicas de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso, al pasar por su lado, la empujaron sutilmente y le susurraron un "zorra", bastante audible en la biblioteca silenciosa, y muy doloroso.

A Nicole le palpitó rápido el corazón por unos segundos, y comprendió que esa chica no estaba bien, desde luego. Olvidó por un momento el examen de herbología y siguió a la rubia que había salido huyendo de la estancia.

* * *

**N/A**: Ya sé que hoy no es domingo, y que el anterior domingo, esto tendría que haber sido subido. Lo sé, creedme que lo sé. No tengo gran excusa, sólo que estos días no he estado en mi casa, y se me olvidó por completo dejar colgado el documento para poder subirlo, cosa que no he podido hacer hasta hoy. Disculpas a parte, poco a comentar del capítulo: todo se va enredando más y más, más trama siempre es más drama. Poco más que añadir, ¿demasiado Sirius? Ya sé, ya sé. Os prometo capítulo para este domingo, como siempre.

Viva la vida,  
–Clara


	7. Capítulo sexto

Octubre III

o

El de romper promesas

* * *

I

Ciara sólo se levantó de la cama cuando oyó que, ahora sus compañeras de habitación, antes sus mejores amigas, salieron todas a la vez, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Se vistió con pesadumbre mientras de nuevo, unas cuantas lágrimas se desprendían por sus mejillas, completamente desolada, incapaz de aguantar un día más, entre las miradas de odio y repugnancia de la gente.

¡Cuánto la habían querido en un principio, y cómo la rechazaban ahora! Se dijo a la vez que rastreaba en el espejo algún que otro deje de debilidad, para ocultarlo de nuevo y así impedir que la destruyeran por completo.

Se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor suspirando y esperando que esas humillaciones silenciosas que recibía hasta el momento, no se convirtieran en cuchillos que pudieran hacerla pedazos.

Antes de poder pasar por la puerta, una mano suave la agarró y le impidió el paso, y volviéndose ella se encontró de nuevo, con la mirada de Nicole Williams, que parecía querer convertirse en su salvadora, a pesar de que Ciara no había pedido ninguna ayuda.

–Nicole, déjame en paz –le espetó la ravenclaw.

–Vamos Ciara, déjame ayudarte. No tienes a nadie y...

–Te equivocas, tengo a Sirius y...

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? Seguro que ni siquiera habéis hablado de lo que te pasa.

–Él tiene otros problemas, y esto es una tontería...

–Por favor, habla con alguien, no puedes llevar esto tú sola, díselo a tu hermana al menos.

–Ella ya está bastante "ocupada" – dijo con ironía, remarcando las comillas. Entró en el salón, dejando olvidada atrás a Nicole.

Ésta la observó unos momentos sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw sola, y negando con la cabeza, se dispuso a ir a desayunar con los compañeros de su casa.

II

Peter Pettegrew caminaba decidido con el corazón henchido de orgullo mientras se pavoneaba con su suficiente en el examen de herbología en la mano.

Quizás el esfuerzo había dado resultado, ya que después de todo, ese pergamino hechizado con las respuestas que se había guardado debajo de la manga, le había costado sudores conseguirlo.

Mientras se paseaba feliz como unas pascuas, oyó una discusión detrás de una puerta más bien sospechosa. Acercó la oreja curioso y prestó atención a las palabras que se intercambiaban ahí dentro, al parecer, entre Ciara O'Connor y Sirius Black.

En cuanto tuvo suficiente, se encaminó presuroso a la sala común, esperando encontrar en ella a James, para informarle de lo que había oído. Pero su encuentro resultó ser antes de lo esperado, porque el mismo salía de detrás del retrato y se estampó con el chico.

–¿A qué vienen esas ansias Colagusano? –dijo James, agarrando con fuerza a su amigo para que no se cayera– ¿Hay, a caso, lechona para cenar?

–Cornamenta, no sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar.

–No lo sé desde luego –dijo el otro sonriente– pero me lo vas a contar mientras me acompañas.

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, ya estaban caminando sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca del lugar que sólo James sabía.

–¿Y bien Colagusano?

–Es sobre Sirius –soltó Pettegrew.

–¡¿De Canuto?! ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

–Bueno tú me... –empezó diciendo, pero la voz de James lo cortó.

–Da igual, ¿de qué se trata?

–Creo que tiene problemas con Regulus, se han peleado, y las cosas no andan muy bien con O'Connor.

Eso lo satisfizo sobremanera, pero recordó James las palabras que hacía unas semanas le había dicho Lily. Él tenía que pensar en la felicidad de su amigo, y no en la suya propia, aunque a él, la ravenclaw esa le pareciera una cabeza hueca.

–¿Cómo te has enterado?

–Bueno, estaba caminando por ahí, y escuché la discusión que estaban teniendo.

–Gracias por decírmelo Pete, pero ¿sabes? –y contrariamente a lo que él o Peter, pudieran pensar que diría, añadió: Él sabrá lo que se hace, no voy a seguir con la tontería esa del "sabotaje", tenemos que demostrarle nuestro apoyo y nada más –y además añadió: Si él es nuestro amigo, volverá.

Peter siguió sus palabras en silencio, y aunque no entendió exactamente el significado de toda la frase de James, comprendió el punto de vista de su amigo, y encogiéndose de hombros, lo siguió allí donde les esperaba una rubia, alta y esbelta.

Charlie los saludó con la mano, y esa sonrisa que llevaba puesta en los labios se convirtió en una mueca, cuando oyó las palabras de James, que se negaba a seguir adelante con ese estúpido plan que pretendía romper la relación entre la hermana de Charlène y Sirius.

–¡Pero me lo prometiste, James!

–Sé que te lo prometí Charlie, pero también se lo prometí a él que sería mi hermano, y de momento estoy siendo un hermano de mierda.

–Bien, como quieras, pero no intentes impedirme que yo sí quiera que esta locura termine de una vez por todas.

–Charlie, no seas así –dijo James, a la vez que cogía del brazo– piénsalo unos segundos. ¿Realmente por quién haces esto? ¿Por tu hermana, o por ti?

Charlène se zafó de su agarre completamente enfadada y espetándole un: «No te acerques a mí» se encaminó de vuelta al castillo empujando a Peter a un lado.

James suspiró frustrado mientras seguía el camino opuesto al que había seguido la chica. Peter Pettegrew se quedó estático, pensando en que había aprobado herbología.

III

Charlène cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo al entrar en la habitación, y allí solo se encontró a Nicole que la miraba alzando una ceja.

–¿Todo bien por paraisolandia?

–De puta madre Nicole.

Nicole por contra, la dejó enfadada con sus pensamientos, mientras se dedicaba a otra cosa, pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo y pensar en lo que la gryffindor se estaba equivocando. Porque iba a hacer sufrir a su hermana, y lo que no sabía ésta era que su hermana ya estaba sufriendo suficiente.

A pesar de que se moría por decirle cuánto sabía, no podía evitar pensar en que no era su responsabilidad, sino de Ciara, hacerle saber a su hermana cuán mal lo estaba pasando. Se veía impotente, ante esa situación, porque de veras quería ayudar a la ravenclaw, y ella no quería ser ayudada.

Charlène en cambio, no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Lily, porque nadie entendía como se estaba sintiendo, y todas las palabras que James le había dicho esa tarde se conglomeraban en su pecho.

¿Por quién iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer? ¿Por ella o por Ciara?

Ciara era su hermana y no quería que fuera infeliz, solo deseaba lo mejor para ella, y desde luego no era Sirius Black: el desheredado y el que saltaba de cama en cama, el que se las follaba a todas, para dejarlas abandonadas en la cama al día siguiente, el que las enamoraba con palabras melosas y luego olvidaba sus nombres.

Desde luego, Sirus Black no era lo mejor para su hermana, como no lo había sido para ella.

IV

Lily Evans se había quedado rezagada de las últimas junto con Remus Lupin en la biblioteca. Hablaban distraídos mientras se dirigían a la sala común, y esa distracción no les permitió ver venir de lejos a Sirius Black, que iba en dirección contraria. Se chocó con ellos estrepitosamente, ya que el gryffindor también andaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Eh Canuto –le dijo Remus, agarrándole del brazo impidiendo su caída.

Fue entonces que la luz que alumbraba el oscuro corredor, le dio en la cara y se la pudieron ver totalmente demacrada.

–Sirius, ¿qué te ha pasado? –dijo Lily a la vez que le alzaba el mentón, observando cada uno de los moratones y arañazos que iban desde su frente, a la extensión de sus dedos.

Lily en un movimiento ágil, y aunque no encontró respuesta del chico, sacó su varita y murmuró un par de hechizos que mejoraron, aunque no del todo, el estado de sus heridas.

–Será mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería Lily –dijo Remus, a la vez que lo cogía por los hombros y se iba por el pasillo contrario con un Sirius con una mirada perdida y suplicante de ayuda.

Lily se mordió el labio preocupada, y se encaminó aprisa a su dormitorio, y cuando pensaba que ya había tenido suficientes Merodeadores por hoy, apareció ante ella, James Potter.

Y pese a todas las sensaciones que Lily hubiera esperado de ese encuentro, se sorprendió al darse cuanta de que le había resultado insatisfactorio, por el mero hecho de que James, no la había siquiera mirado.

–James –lo llamó ella. Él se giró descolocado– no sé cómo estará ahora tu relación con Sirius desde la última vez que hablamos –dijo algo cohibida–, pero si mi mejor amigo estuviera en la enfermería me gustaría saberlo.

–¿Canuto está en la enfermería? –se sorprendió él– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No lo sé, lo encontramos Remus y yo hecho polvo, así que Remus lo llevó a la enfermería.

–Gracias Lily –le sonrió él.

James colocó una mano en su hombro, le dio un apretón, y la deslizó por su brazo a la vez que se dirigía en la dirección contraria por la que se iba Lily, en busca del estúpido de su mejor amigo y hermano.

Lily se quedó estupefacta unos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar, y dirigirse a su habitación, donde la esperaba su cama calentita, con los brazos abiertos.


	8. Halloween

Halloween

o

El de la vuelta al orden natural

* * *

I

Nicole Williams había recibido una lechuza en su desayuno que la había dejado algo distraída durante el resto del día. Pese a que últimamente se centraba en los estudios, y en observar desde lejos la estrepitosa caída que estaba sufriendo Ciara O'Connor, se concentró por unos minutos en la carta que le había enviado su hermano, que quizás decía demasiadas cosas, expresadas con ansias y recelo, típico de Elliott Williams.

Pocas buenas, como que se estaba organizando una especie de grupo revolucionario para luchar contra Voldemort; algunas malas, como que su padre había sido despedido en el trabajo, y otras muy malas, como que él y los Prewett se habían unido a la causa anterior debido a las cosas horribles que se sucedían fuera de Hogwarts organizadas por Voldemor y sus seguidores mortífagos.

Su hermano específicamente le pedía que no hiciera nada absurdo, y que se andara con cuidado con algunos Slytherins que se contaban entre los seguidores de Voldemort, también le rogaba que advirtiera a Lily sobre ello.

Tras leer esa carta llena de tantas imágenes desagradables no pudo terminar su desayuno, y instintivamente se fue al baño devolviendo el resto que seguía en su cuerpo.

Lejos le quedaron ahora las preocupaciones por los exámenes siguientes, o el mismo baile de Halloween que se iba a celebrar esa misma noche.

Veía las caras de la gente a su alrededor y no podía evitar sentirse muy muerta, a pesar de que seguía viva, a pesar de que ella notaba el latir de su corazón, se sentía en una especie de escena dantesca, rodeada de miles de futuros esqueletos.

II

Sirius seguía fumando cuando notó la presencia de Ciara a su lado. Ella pasó rápida con su mano en la mejilla arrebatándole el cigarrillo, para pegarle ella una calada. A pesar de que últimamente habían discutido demasiado, también se había afianzado gratamente su relación. Él buscó esos otros labios que sabían a tabaco, y los aprisionó por minutos, en un espacio de saliva, conectando así con otra persona que no fuera él.

–Sirius, no quiero ir al baile esta noche –dijo ella en cuanto se separaron.

–Tengo que hablar con Regulus –dijo él, evitando su mirada.

Ciara frunció el ceño preocupada. Desde que Sirius le había contado que su hermano era mortífago le comprendía mucho más y lo apreciaba mucho más que antes. Desde luego, los meses que llevaban juntos, les había dado mucho más de lo que ambos jamás hubieran podido imaginar. No sólo era en el ámbito físico, sino también en el emocional, ya que ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de confiar en alguien para hablar de cómo se sentían, pero habían encontrado en ellos, esa especie de depresión y desesperación mutua, que los mantenía unidos.

–Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez –dijo ella, recordando como James le había dicho que Sirius estaba en la enfermería unas semanas atrás porque, al parecer, Avery y Mulciber lo habían encarado cuando los encontraron a él y a Regulus discutiendo fuertemente, pese a que Regulus esta vez, iba perdiendo.

–Por eso mismo debo ir. Y si tú no quieres, no voy a pedirte que me acompañes.

–Si tú vas, yo también.

–Sé arreglármelas solo, Ciara.

–Lo sé, sólo quiero acompañarte.

Y pestañeó varias veces antes de cazar sus labios, esta vez con otro tipo de beso, que él muy bien le había enseñado, en el que no se refugiaban, sino que se pedían algo más íntimamente.

III

Cuando Remus salió del gran comedor por la tarde se sentía exhausto. Jamás le desagradó ser prefecto, ni tampoco le importó hacer alguna que otra ronda por la noche, pero no soportaba que le hicieran trabajar para esas estúpidas convenciones en esos días "especiales".

No sabía cómo, pero siempre terminaba haciendo la parte de los demás prefectos, y usualmente esos trabajos los terminaba haciendo solo, o si tenía suerte, a la par de algún que otro prefecto, el cual solía ser Lily, o Rufus Sprout de Hufflepuff.

Desgraciadamente, hoy había sido uno de esos días de trabajar duro hasta deslomarse, pese a que había contado con los ya mencionados Sprout y Evans y algún que otro prefecto más.

Al salir del gran comedor, Peter lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras degustando un donut de calabaza. Parecía que era el único que no se daba cuenta de que todo el grupo que durante seis años se había estado gestando, se había ido a la mierda.

–¿Qué pasa Luántico? –dijo feliz.

El chico sólo se sentó a su lado, descansando las piernas, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el resto del planeta. A Peter, eso no pareció importarle.

Desde que se encontró con Sirius en aquel estado, supo que las cosas se habían ido de madre, que el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos jamás sería bueno, y que pese a que todos habían estado con Sirius, no podían hacer que él se abriera y les contara cuáles eran sus problemas, si él no quería.

El distanciamiento era evidente, y parecía que en el grupo sólo había quedado Remus. James también se había sucumbido en un mar de desolación del que no parecía salir, sin embargo, no era tan evidente como el de Sirius, pese a que el último había encontrado en quién refugiarse, cosa que James no había hecho.

–Lunático, emborracharemos el ponche como todos los años, ¿verdad? –dijo entonces Peter, que parecía haber devorado ya el bollo, y empezaba a comprender que nada era lo mismo de siempre.

Remus Lupin barajó aquella posibilidad de que se cumpliera de nuevo con la tradición, sin embargo no encontró ningún indicio de que fuera a pasar, ya que ni siquiera habían hablado entre ellos en las comidas. Pero la esperanza era lo único que no se perdía, se decía a sí mismo, como una vez le había dicho su madre.

–No lo sé, Peter.

IV

James observaba con detenimiento como Remus se miraba al espejo intentando atarse el nudo de la corbata. Por primera vez en semanas, soltaba una gran risotada que sólo se vio interrumpida por otra más estridente procedente de Peter. Remus se les unió en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que resultaba su situación, y miró a James, que se encontraba en la cama jugueteando con la misma snitch de siempre, pidiéndole ayuda.

El chico se levantó y se acercó al rubio, y haciendo acopio de recuerdos de su madre atándole la corbata a su padre, consiguió hacerle el nudo.

–¿Sigues pensando en quedarte aquí? –le preguntó Remus, mientras volvía a mirarse en el espejo por enésima vez.

–Quizás baje a cenar –dijo James mirándole por última vez a través del espejo, para volverse a recostar sobre la cama.

Peter y Remus le miraron con nostalgia, pero ninguno de los dos se vio capaz de decirle que les acompañara, que sin él la fiesta no sería una fiesta, que le echaban de menos. Porque ellos eran los Merodeadores, y desde luego, no "echaban de menos". El problema radicaba en que después de todo, ya no lo eran, los Merodeadores, porque ellos estaban unidos, y ahora "se echaban de menos".

James les vio marcharse y también sintió la nostalgia de los tiempos pasados. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, en la que se veía deprimido por todo lo que le faltaba, y las personas que no tenía a su lado. Y como siempre, la imagen de Sirius venía a su cabeza, recordándole que lo estaba pasando mal, y que no era capaz de hablar con él. ¡Era su jodido mejor amigo! ¿Cómo cojones no era capaz de decirle que estaba hecho una mierda? Se suponía que él tenía que estar ahí para esas cosas.

Le pegó una patada a un libro que había en el suelo, y de él salieron millones de hojas y pergaminos que se esparcieron por el suelo. Prestó atención a uno de ellos en el que se apreciaba un dibujo grotesco de la profesora McGonagall.

Volvió a sonreír por segunda vez en aquel día recordando el momento en que Sirius había pintado ese dibujo en la clase Transformaciones.

Y decidió que hoy sería la última vez que estaría en esa situación con Sirius, y el resto del mundo.

V

Lily salió a trompicones de su habitación. Se había quedado dormida en la cama, que durante tantos días la había estado llamando como hipnotizante, y se había perdido la cena. Bajó las escaleras aprisa, y pensando quizás en darse prisa, mientras recorría rápido la desierta Sala Común, intentó ponerse las bailarinas. Con el pie izquierdo todo fue bien, pero al ir a colocarse el derecho, supo que no había sido acertada su decisión anterior y se vio con la cara en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo mientras caía. Una mano la agarró del brazo por sorpresa y la salvó de esa caída que parecía no solo inminente, sino también dolorosa. Apretó los ojos de nuevo, y volvió a abrirlos al darse cuenta de que no era el suelo lo que recibía su mirada, sino la cara de James Potter.

–Tendrías que ir con más cuidado Lily –dijo él, sonriendo por tercera vez.

–Joder James, qué susto.

–Lo tomaré como un "gracias".

Lily le sonrió, y al segundo se enrojeció, dándose cuenta de que, de nuevo y como parecía ocurrir últimamente, su encuentro era a solas.

–¿No vas al baile? –le preguntó ella entonces.

–Hasta ahora no me había decidido, pero una fiesta sin mí no esa una fiesta.

–Claro –sonrieron ambos.

Bajaron juntos, al principio, ella algo cohibida, pero luego más suelta, hablando de cosas banales, sin mucha profundidad emocional; no, hasta que ya hubieron casi entrado por la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor.

–¿Qué tal está Sirius? –le preguntó ella parándose antes de adentrarse entre el gentío que se encontraba delante suyo.

James notó una punzada en el corazón, queriéndole contestar a esa pregunta, pero evidentemente, aun no podía dársela.

–Lo sabré esta noche. Nos vemos luego Lily, quizás te pida un baile más tarde –le contestó él con una sonrisa socarrona, yéndose por entre el gentío en busca de Sirius, dejando una leve quemazón por la espalda de la pelirroja, en el lugar dónde él había pasado la mano, casi sin darse cuenta, antes de irse.

Ella lo vio irse, como parecía ocurrirle últimamente, y después de que le diera ese escalofrío tan extraño, se fue en busca de sus amigas, aunque sólo encontró a una de ellas.

VI

Sirius había ido en busca de Regulus aquella noche, pero no lo había encontrado, o más bien, el último lo había rehuido y se había ocultado tras sus amigotes. Sin embargo, cuando a mitad de la noche Regulus, se encaminaba hacia su Sala Común, dando por finalizada para él la noche, Sirius le había seguido entre el gentío hasta la puerta, y cuando creía que por fin iba a poder dar con él, la mano de una rubia lo retuvo.

–Suéltame O'Connor –le dijo con una mirada de repulsión.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–Yo no, estoy ocupado –dijo mientras se deshacía de su agarre y buscaba a su hermano con la mirada, sin encontrarlo, ya que éste había huido de él de nuevo, cómo cualquier otra serpiente, digno de Slytherin.

–Quiero que dejes a mi hermana –le soltó la gryffindor.

El chico la enfrentó con la mirada, y se rió en su cara con una estridente carcajada, olvidándose un momento de a quién buscaba.

–Porque tú me lo digas, claro.

–Es una cría... –dijo ella, poniéndose a la vez más nerviosa– ¡Joder! ¡Es mi hermana pequeña pedazo de imbécil!

–Porque tú y yo echáramos cuatro polvos el año pasado, no significa que tengas ningún mísero derecho sobre mí, Charlie –le dijo con mofa. Ella hirvió de rabia, sin poder evitar lo que dijo a continuación.

–¡Para mí no fueron cuatro polvos! –Chilló ella antes de añadir: ¡Me rompiste el corazón, capullo!

A Charlène le latió con fuerza el corazón, totalmente avergonzada. Se dio la vuelta intentando evitar la mirada de quién tenía delante, encontrándose con la de su hermana que los observaba atónita.

Los tres tardaron en moverse, aunque Ciara fue la que actuó primero. Sintió millones de sentimientos enredándose en su pecho, dirigidas a tantas diversas personas, pero sobretodo al chico que la hacía sentirse tan especial, y a la chica que era la única familia que de verdad le quedaba.

–Sois basura –les dijo a ambos, antes de salir huyendo escaleras arriba.

La siguiente en reaccionar fue Charlène, que dándose cuenta de las palabras de su hermana, susurró su nombre, antes de seguirla escaleras arriba, olvidándose del gryffindor que se había quedado con los pies pegados al suelo, incapaz de reaccionar, ya que se acababa de dar cuenta de que, con la marcha de esa chica lo había perdido todo.

Vio una cabellera negra que parecía engominada, aunque realmente solo estaba grasienta, salir del comedor.

–¡Quejicus! –gritó el chico, queriendo descargar su frustración en el slytherin. El chico se volvió en oír pronunciar su nombre, y justo en ese instante, mientras estaba a punto de dirigir su varita hacia el slytherin, otro hechizo le arrebató la misma de las manos.

–Eres un idiota Canuto –le dijo James con ambas varitas en la mano.

–Cornamenta –dijo él, olvidándose de nuevo de otro slytherin, y mirando a los ojos al que hasta no hacía demasiado, había considerado como su hermano–, lo he perdido todo. Soy imbécil.

–Creo que aun no –le dijo él abrazándole, y dejándose abrazar el otro.

Porque ese abrazo significaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que tanto Sirius como James, se habían recuperado el uno al otro, y que ya no se iban a perder nunca más.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, y más temprano que otras veces, ¿no creéis? La verdad es que me he escabullido unos minutitos de mi estudio para subirlo, y así centrarme en los últimos exámenes que tengo estos días. Sobre el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Más drama, más trama? Bueno, os recomiendo dejar review, según una chica a la que leía hace tiempo, decía que adelgazan, quién sabe. Nos veremos el próximo domingo. Viva la vida, Clara.


	9. Capítulo séptimo

Noviembre I

o

El del cumpleaños de Sirius Black

* * *

I

El mes de Noviembre era conocido en esa época en Hogwarts por la gran fiesta que se celebraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Tenía como propósito la celebración del cumpleaños del Merodeador número uno: Sirius Black.

A pesar de que el chico lo había estado pasando mal después de todo lo que le había ocurrido, no sólo durante el baile de Halloween, sino desde que puso los pies en la estación de Hogsmade el uno de septiembre; ahora se encontraba con fuerzas, y con hambre de comerse el mundo.

Claro que no había sido fácil, pero tampoco había estado solo. Sus mejores amigos, a los que en un principio había casi echado de su vida sin quererlo, habían estado con él. Hubo unos primeros días de borrachera, cuya función era desinfectarse de cualquier mal pensamiento que retuviera en su cuerpo. También hubo días de confesiones, en las que se dijeron todo lo que en un principio se tendrían que haber dicho.

Pero lo que no hubo, pensó James, fueron días de disculpas. Tampoco es que sus actos merecieran perdones, pero un "Lo siento" no mataba a nadie. James había pasado por alto en un principio muchas cosas, que les hubieran ahorrado más de algún dolor de cabeza y por eso ahora se echaba en cara no haberse dado cuenta antes.

En ese aspecto todo seguía igual a cómo había quedado en Halloween. Ciara y Sirius habían terminado –lo que fuera que tuvieran–, y pese a que Sirius no lo admitiera jamás, eso le había dolido, suficiente para convertirse en uno de sus pesares, junto al hecho de que su hermano Regulus ahora era mortífago.

Sirius había conseguido anteponerse a todo eso, y ahora estaba apunto de dar comienzo, junto a sus mejores amigos, a la fiesta más loca y macabra jamás realizada por ellos.

II

Cherlène seguía en la cama, como solía ocurrirle desde Halloween. Había perdido las ganas de hacer nada, y mucho menos de salir de la cama.

Las chicas con las que compartía su habitación la miraron desoladas. Lo sabían todo sobre ella y lo que le había pasado. O eso creían, hasta que se enteraron por otras bocas, de que ella y Sirius habían sido algo más que amigos.

Lily y Nicole se le acercaron y se sentaron cada una en un lado de su cama.

–Charlie, no puedes seguir así –dijo la primera.

–Tendrías que comer algo, y sabes que ya has perdido muchas clases –añadió la segunda.

Charlène O'Connor seguía sin contestar. No estaba enfadada con nadie, menos consigo misma. Más que nada se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho, y lo que había pretendido ser.

–¿Por qué no nos lo contaste, Charlie? –se atrevió a preguntar Lily, refiriéndose a Sirius.

–Porque no quería que me juzgarais. No sabéis como es estar con él, cómo te hace sentir. Por una parte me creía especial, pero luego sabía que me mentía, que todo lo que él me decía era mentira, pero yo pensé que era mejor que él. Y no lo fui, fue culpa mía.

–No Charlie. Lo que hace no está bien, ¿sabes? No es culpa tuya, él te mintió, tú no tenías por qué saberlo –le contestó de nuevo la pelirroja.

–¿Y qué hay de Ciara? ¿Fui a caso mejor que Sirius?

–Las personas tenemos derecho a equivocarnos –dijo Nicole a la vez que la cogía de la mano, y añadió: Ahora tienes que decidir si vas a admitir que te equivocaste, o vas a continuar sin hacer nada para el resto de tu vida.

III

Lydia Jones tenía muchos amigos, o eso creía ella. Porque de la misma forma que trataba ella a sus amistades, ellos la traban también. Y no hacía falta decir que era rencorosa y cruel con quién ella creía que lo merecía.

Siempre había dicho que era la mejor amiga de Ciara O'Connor, pero claro, ésta última ya no era la gran cosa que antes había sido. Ahora era una marginada, a la que nadie quería acercarse; puede que en parte por su culpa, pero ella se lo merecía, aunque no tuviera muy claro por qué. Y qué decir, que humillarla de vez en cuando, no hacía mal a nadie –Ciara se lo merecía, y ella era aplaudida por sus compañeros.

Por eso, cuando la vio sentada en ese banco, junto a un bastante deprimente Hufflepuff no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y decirle con malicia:

–Zorra –y diciendo eso se fue pasillo abajo, dejando a la rubia con una mirada impasible.

–No puedes dejar que ella te diga esas cosas –le dijo entonces, el chico a su lado.

–Cállate Catermole, me importa una mierda lo que ésa diga, o deje de decir.

Le mandó una mirada de advertencia al chico, recordándole que pese a que supiera en el meollo en el que ella estaba metida, no podía decir una palabra a nadie. Sin embargo, sabía que debía estarle en parte agradecida, porque gracias a él, ya no perdía las clases, y podía comer con él de vez en cuando.

Sabía que también debía agradecerle a Nicole Williams que en parte también, la ayudara con los trabajos que había estado dejando atrasados, por su repentino decaimiento como consecuencia de su estrepitosa ruptura de las relaciones con Sirius y también con su hermana.

Quizás de Sirius se lo hubiera esperado, y por eso tal vez, no estuviera enfadada con él, pero ¿qué había de su hermana? No había tenido suficiente con acostarse con él durante el año anterior, que también pretendía que él la dejara. Definitivamente, jamás perdonaría a su hermana.

Pero puede que sí que estuviera dispuesta a perdonar al chico que no sólo le había roto el corazón a ella, sino también a su hermana. Puede que estuviera loca, pero no hacía falta decir que el gryffindor le gustaba demasiado, y que no podía evitarlo.

Por eso, después de haberse decidido tras largas horas de un pequeño debate interno, se encontraba en la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor siguiendo a otros alumnos, que también iban a la gran y elogiada fiesta. Al pasar por el retrato, encontró demasiada gente para un lugar tan estrechó, y buscó en cada uno de los rostros, al que más quería encontrar.

Estaba con esos Merodeadores de los que tanto hablaba, con una cerveza en la mano, fumando como un condenado y riendo a carcajada limpia. Se fue acercando a ellos evitando que su fino vestido se viera manchado por el líquido de alguna de esas copas que se agitaban en el aire, al son de la música.

Cuando él la vio justo en frente de ellos, cuando escuchó su tímido "Hola", él se quedó con la boca seca y por segundos desapareció la sonrisa que hasta el momento había tenido en el rostro. Se excusó, levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentado, y agarrándola de la mano la llevó a un rincón donde parecía que podrían hablar tranquilamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo en un tono calmado con sorpresa, sin ser amenazador.

–Quería felicitarte –dijo ella pegándose algo a él, hablando muy despacio y mirándole a los ojos–, así que, feliz cumpleaños, Sirius.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada y aproximó su rostro al de ella, como segundos antes habría hecho Ciara. Jamás hubiera esperado esto de ella, y menos sabiendo lo que había pasado entre él y su hermana. Él había dado por zanjada su relación, sin apenas luchar por ella. Y ahora era Ciara la que volvía a los brazos de él.

–No podemos hacer esto –dijo él, entonces retirando el rostro, pensando en todo el daño que podían hacerse el uno al otro, el que él le haría a ella, y el que le había hecho a su hermana.

–Me da igual todo Sirius, de verdad, no sabes cuánto –dijo ella antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él. Besándose y diciéndose así lo mucho que se habían echado de menos el uno al otro. Ajenos a todo, sólo a ese beso que ambos estaban compartiendo, cada vez más suyo, cada vez más íntimo.

IV

Lily había decidido sentarse en cuanto había visto un sillón suficientemente apartado y libre. No haría falta decir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y se maldecía por haberse dejado convencer por Mary y Sarah para bajar a la dichosa fiesta; se maldecía por haber bebido esa copa de whisky de fuego que ahora le estaba demás.

–¿Suficiente fiesta por hoy, Evans? –le dijo la voz de James Potter que se encontraba a su lado, con esa pose del galán de las películas de blanco y negro. A pesar de que ella no contestó, James se sentó junto a ella en el estrecho sillón, haciendo así, que ambos estuvieran muy pegados.

–Es agradable –dijo entonces Lily, después de haber estado los dos en silencio por minutos.

–¿El qué?

–Tú y yo, cuando estamos así, y no nos peleamos.

–Sí, también lo creo. Por eso estaba pensando que tal vez pudiéramos –empezó él.

–No saldré contigo Potter – se apartó algo de él.

–Calma pelirroja, estás hiriendo mi orgullo.

–Yo no –empezó ella.

–No te preocupes, sé que he sido algo insistente, y–

–Demasiado diría yo.

–Está bien, demasiado insistente –rectificó y tras una pequeña pausa añadió: Creo que quizás tú y yo sólo debamos ser amigos, ¿qué te parece?

–Vaya, pues... –se sorprendió la pelirroja sonriendo– claro James, eso estaría bien –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quedándose así dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en su habitación y recordando la conversación, se le revolvió algo el estómago. Se sintió sofocada y salió de la cama aprisa. Fue paseando por los pasillos desiertos a esas horas de la mañana del castillo, y mientras, le iba entrando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sus pies la llevaron a la lechucería y por cosas del destino, una carta era lo que llevaba Europa, su lechuza.

No le hizo falta leer el remitente para saber que era de Elliott, y por ello decidió abrirla en la Sala Común, pese a que se moría por leerla en aquel momento, pero sino se helaría en la fría estancia.

Casi corrió, ahora sí, muerta de frío, y colocándose frente la chimenea, deslizó el papel por sus manos y empezó a leer:

«Querida Lily:

Me alegra que todo esté bien por Hogwarts, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que todo lo que pasa aquí fuera, también puede pasar allí dentro. Ves con ojo, por favor.

Te dije que no te preocuparas por lo de la Orden, lo creas o no, tomamos muchas medidas de seguridad y todos –me incluyo– somos magos muy cualificados, ya lo sabes.

Además, no voy a dejarme maldecir, no ahora que queda tan poco para verte.

Así que, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Claro que sí, espero. Cuando te vuelva a ver en Hogsmade probablemente te abrace muy fuerte, y creo que te besaré, Lily, así que no te enfades por favor. (Puede que no fuera exactamente una pregunta).

Te echo mucho de menos Lils,

E. Williams»

Lily se sonrojó completamente y dobló la carta en sus manos. La pregunta que debía hacerse era: ¿dejaría que Elliott la besara de nuevo?

* * *

**N/A:** Whats up folks? Hoy otro capítulo más, ¿qué os parece? Sinceramente, no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado, pero creo que no me hubiera salido mejor. A partir de aquí, poco a poco las cosas se irán centrando más en Lily y James, y los demás al segundo plano, que ya era hora, jajajaja. Intento escribir todos los días, ya han empezado las vacaciones para mí (yay!), así que sigo teniendo muchísimos capítulos escritos, no problem. ¿Merece review? (Sí, no seáis malos) Que paséis una feliz noche de San Juan y

Viva la vida,  
–Clara


	10. Capítulo octavo

Noviembre II

o

El de la salida de Hogsmade

* * *

I

Por Hogwarts circulaban rumores y eso era un hecho aceptado por todos y cada uno de los estudiantes. Como en cualquier recinto lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas dando tumbos por doquier, no era de extrañar que lo que hiciera Fulanito con Menganita, llegara a oídos de todos. Que lo que hiciera la hija del vecino del primo de la sobrina de la abuela de un conocido estuviera en boca de todos.

No sólo eso, sino que cualquier rumor era aceptado como verdad irrefutable e indiscutible.

Por tanto, si el nombre de alguien aparecía mencionado en alguno de ésos, se tenía por seguro que la reputación que se pudiera tener, era destruida o adulada al instante.

En pleno mes de Noviembre, y en víspera de la primera salida de Hogsmade, ya habían circulado los primeros rumores, por supuesto. Entre ellos se encontraba la extraña relación de Sirius Black y Ciara O'Connor –su ruptura y reconciliación–; lo fresca de la segunda; las sospechas de soborno del señor Potter para conseguir a su hijo el puesto de Premio Anual; y como rumor reciente, la inminente revuelta de alumnos que se estaban organizando.

Éste último se había dado a conocer gracias a una chiquilla de cuarto de Slytherin, mientras hablaba bobamente con otro chico al que quería impresionar con sus hazañas y peripecias en dicho grupo. Muy a pesar de sus integrantes, que no sólo se habían enfadado, sino que también se habían preocupado de silenciarla de por vida. Y ya se ocuparían de no volver a cometer el error de confiar en alguien que no mereciera su confianza.

Todo había empezado con cartas. Cartas de gente de fuera, cartas que contaban las hazañas de el Gran Lord Voldemort, el defensor de la pureza de la sangre. Cartas que los hacían sentir inútiles delante de una guerra por la que estaban ansiosos de participar. Cartas en fin.

Y ahora, todo aquello que se había susurrado por lo bajo, entre únicas personas de confianza, ahora era un hecho. Eran un grupo, algunos de los cuales integrantes ya se encontraban entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso, y por los que se tenía un gran respeto.

La función principal era que aquellos que más sabían, enseñaran a los novatos que estaban dispuestos no sólo a poner su varita durante la lucha, sino a morir. A morir por una causa y unos ideales, en los que creían firmemente, y por los que iban a defenderse con uñas y dientes si hiciera falta.

Practicaban lo conocido como las Artes Oscuras, pero que no eran más que unas fuentes de poder incalculable, que los permitía ser más fuertes y poderosos, para defender lo que ellos consideraban que debía ser el curso de la naturaleza, el orden natural: su verdad.

Eran un grupo reducido los que se habían reunido en la Cabeza de Puerco esa mañana de Noviembre, que coincidía con la salida del alumnado a Hogsmade. Ninguno se miraba a las caras –habría que añadir que la mayoría estaban asustados– pero todos sabían quiénes eran cada uno.

Quizás el único –o casi el único– que permanecía con la cabeza altiva era Regulus Black que gracias –o desgraciadamente– a la influencia de los Balck en las relaciones con Voldemort había conseguido alcanzar su puesto como mortífago al finalizar el verano con sólo dieciséis años. Muchos pensaban que para él aquello sólo era rutina, sin embargo, para él realmente era enfrentarse cara a cara con el hecho de que, en parte, había vendido su alma para siempre.

El joven de los Malfoy llegó con cierto retraso, acompañado de su compañero Crabbe. El primero les dijo muchas cosas. Sí que es verdad que en cierto modo los advirtió, pero también les vendió una carrera al lado del Señor Tenebroso fácil, melosa y dulce, llena de futuras recompensas y méritos, que él muy bien sabía que no podía prometer.

Cuando Regulus salía de entre los últimos del pub, con la charla de Malfoy finalizada, éste lo llamó por su apellido.

–¡Black! –El joven se giró al acto, y Malfoy lo encaró en el callejón de al lado del bar.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

–Sabes bien a lo que hemos venido, ¿verdad?

–Algo intuyo.

–Bien, pues ya sabes lo que quiere El Señor Tenebroso, y lo que pasará si no cumples con tu palabra.

–Sé donde estoy metido Malfoy, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. Ya has visto lo que hay.

–Lo he visto, y no es suficiente. No sé que vio El Señor Oscuro para confiar en ti, si hasta tu hermano es un traidor, ¿por qué no ibas a serlo tú?

–No te atrevas a meter a mi hermano en esto –dijo el chico a la vez que colocaba la punta de su varita en la yugular de Lucius Malfoy.

–Demuestra quién eres Black, porque de momento tan sólo eres el colocado de Bellatrix en esta empresa –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y se desapareció al acto, seguido de un trémulo Crabbe a su lado.

Regulus descargó su rabia sobre el muro, en el que había estado apoyado segundos antes Malfoy, con su puño y pegando un grito ensordecedor. Al instante notó un dolor palpitante en sus nudillos y un líquido caliente que se desprendía por su mano, golpeándose las gotas hirvientes con el suelo mojado.

De vuelta al castillo, también lo encararía Severus Snape, pero él únicamente lo ignoraría, y le dejaría recriminarle por enésima vez que se hubiera dejado engatusar por sus padres, y que –como él había pensado antes– hubiera vendido su alma.

II

Lily caminaba con cierta prisa pasando por entre los estudiantes, que según su opinión, bajaban por el camino con demasiada parsimonia. No sabía exactamente en qué momento se había puesto a correr, con el corazón en una mano y los nervios en la otra. Aunque no podía negar tampoco que estaba aterrada. Aterrada por el hecho de que era la primera vez que quería entregarse –emocionalmente hablando– a otra persona, cosa que gracias a su hermana Petunia, había aprendido a negarse.

No sabía exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar en ese banco donde se suponía, él la esperaba, pero desde luego se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío, y con ello se le cayó el mundo a los pies. De repente se le borró la sonrisa, y la vergüenza le vino al rostro, recordando ella todo lo que había supuesto de él.

¿A caso le conocía? Era el hermano de su mejor amiga, y se suponía que él sólo la podía ver como eso: la amiga de su hermana pequeña. Pero claro, ¿y todas las palabras del verano? ¿Dónde le encajaban todos esos besos robados y todas esas caricias?

Lily volvió la cabeza en todas direcciones esperando encontrar algún retazo de su paso, a pesar de que no encontró nada.

Hasta que unas manos frías le taparon los ojos, y ella notó revolverse su estómago. Olió ese perfume que solo podía pertenecerle a él, y a pesar de que antes se le había desdibujado la sonrisa, ella sonrió.

–Elliott... –dijo ella en un susurro detrás de aquella sonrisa.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó el chico, a la vez que volteaba a Lily dejándola entre sus brazos– ¿me perdonas?

Ella sólo volvió a sonreír como respuesta, y ensanchando él otra sonrisa, buscó esos labios que parecían tenerle hechizado por extraño que pareciera, por los que no le importaría volver a ser estudiante y pasearse pegado a ellos por los pasillos del colegio.

Definitivamente aquel día les demostró, que lo que habían estado iniciando ese verano, seguía en el mismo punto en el que lo habían dejado. La pregunta que debían hacerse era si ellos seguían siendo los mismos después de haber pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

III

Cuando Ciara se despidió de Sirius, decidió volver al castillo y encerrarse en su cuarto, tapándose con cuanta manta le fuera posible. Era una gran idea, pero no contó con que alguien pudiera interferir en sus planes.

Se veía caminando por entre los jardines de Hogwarts cuando tropezó tras oír pronunciar un hechizo a su espalda por Lydia Jones, y no iba sola. Era evidente que si se enfrentaba a ella, no sería sola.

Ciara se levantó del suelo y se esparció el polvo de las piernas, con la mirada fija en Lydia.

–¿No vas a defenderte? –le dijo la chica.

–No necesito defenderme de gente como tú, Jones.

–Estás muy equivocada Ciara, es a mí a quién más debes temer.

Ciara soltó un bufido, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza intentó huir de esa emboscada poniéndose en dirección al castillo.

–No huyas O'Connor, eres una cobarde.

–¡¿Qué quieres de mí Lydia?! –respondió girándose con los brazos en alto, y por ende, encarándola.

–¡Que dejes de ser una zorra! Todos saben lo que haces.

–¡Me da igual lo que piensen de mí! Tú, quien sea, no sois nada, sólo sois basura –y se giró de nuevo intentando huir, pensando haber ganado una batalla por primera vez.

Pero claro, después oiría ese _desmaius_ que la tumbaría en el suelo golpeándola duramente contra el suelo. Lydia se le acercaría también, seguida de ese grupito de gente que habían ido sólo para ver algo de acción contra la zorra de O'Connor, y añadiría en su oreja, pese a que no pudiera oírlo:

–Te haré la vida imposible, puta.

IV

A pesar de que la enfermera Pomfrey ya había actuado, Ciara aun no abría los ojos. Charlène y Nicole seguían sentadas frente a la cama.

Cuando antes habían visto todo lo ocurrido corrieron en su ayuda y la llevaron a la enfermería, pese a que Charlène no había sido capaz aun de consolidar la información que había recibido de esa escenita anterior, cuando volvían de Hogsmade.

Era evidente que algo iba mal, que Lydia Jones había decidido odiar a su hermana, a pesar de que había sido su mejor amiga, que su hermana le estaba ocultando cosas, porque le faltaba información y qué decir que ella no le hablaba desde Halloween.

Nicole seguía a su lado sin decir ni una palabra desde que habían llegado, mirando a la pequeña Ciara y lo enfermiza que parecía.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos más, Ciara entrecerró los ojos, para después abrirlos por completo. Intentó erguirse sobre la cama, pero se llevó la mano a la cabeza por el repentino dolor que le había venido, y se sorprendió al encontrar su frente bañada de sangre. Inspeccionó la instancia y se situó en la enfermería.

Charlène se acercó a la chica y la empujó con delicadeza para que se recostara. Cuando la ravenclaw se dio cuenta de que eran las manos de su hermana la que la empujaban las apartó con un manotazo.

–Lárgate –le dijo.

–Ciara, por favor...

–He dicho que te largues.

–Ciara, ha visto lo que ha pasado y quién ha sido –dijo entonces Nicole acercándose a la cama.

–¡¿Se lo has dicho?!

–¿Decirme el qué? –inquirió Charlie mirándolas a ambas a los ojos, aunque las dos rehuían su mirada. Pero ninguna contestó– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

–Mira Charlie, eres mi amiga, y sé que esto te concierne –empezó Nicole, pero Ciara la cortó.

–¡Williams, me lo prometiste! No es tu puto problema, ¿me oyes? No tienes derecho a entrometerte, y–

–Lo siento Ciara, pero es lo que tengo que hacer –la cortó, y mirando a Charlène añadió: La están acosando Charlie, siento no habértelo dicho.

–¿Tú lo sabías?

–Lo siento.

–¿Y me dejaste actuar con todo lo de Sirius?

–Yo... Lo siento –y se marchó por la puerta, huyendo de las dos chicas y de la conversación.

V

Sirius acababa de llegar a las Tres Escobas, para reunirse con sus amigos, cuando éstos, cansados de esperarle, se estaban marchando.

–¿Ya has acabado con O'Connor? Qué poco has tardado –preguntó Remus Lupin con ironía, a la vez que se ponía la bufanda sonriente.

–Va, no os paséis, no ha sido tanto.

–Lo que tú digas Canuto, nosotros aquí hemos acabado –dijo James dirigiéndose a la salida.

–Pues... Yo qué sé, paseemos, o... Lo que sea, pero no volvamos a Hogwarts, aún no, por favor –suplicó el chico arrodillándose con las manos alzadas, aunque Remus y James lo ignoraban, y ya estaban frente la puerta. Sirius se interpuso en el camino de Peter entonces, y le increpó desde el suelo –. ¿Y tú Pete? ¡No me abandones Colagusano! –el chico también le ignoró y siguió a los dos primeros.

–Eres la reina del drama Sirius, de verdad –acabó Remus, abriendo la puerta del bar.

Los cuatro amigos salieron del pub entre risas, y los sorprendió en el aire la primera nieve del curso, que ya se amontonaba en el suelo. Si la nieve podía alborotar la actitud de cualquiera, con la de Sirius Black hacía milagros.

El chico salió pitando y haciéndose el loco. Recogió algo de nieve entre los guantes que llevaba puestos, y acercándose a los tres chicos, estampó la bola de nieve que tenía sobre las manos, en la cara de un estupefacto James.

–Come nieve Jimmy –dijo, y volvió a salir corriendo, esta vez en dirección fija al castillo.

James le seguía muy de cerca en busca de venganza, y por eso se estampó con la espalda de Sirius cuando éste se paró, y cayó al suelo. Le iba a replicar que fuera tan estúpido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le había dejado estupefacto. Porque también lo había dejado a él.

Tan solo lo vio por una milésima de segundo. A su pelirroja. Con el imbécil de Williams. Despidiéndose de forma demasiado cercana, demasiado húmeda, demasiado íntima.

–Siempre pensé que Evans era una frígida –dijo riéndose Sirius, y a pesar de que Pete le siguió el juego, Remus los golpeó en la cocorota a los dos.

–¡Au! –se quejaron ambos al unísono.

–¿Estás bien, James? –le preguntó Remus ignorando a los dos últimos, que seguían frotándose la cabeza.

–Sí, es decir, ¿por qué tendría que importarme? –se encogió de hombros –. Además, dijimos que seríamos amigos. Supongo que desistí hace tiempo, y después sólo seguía el juego, ya sabéis.

Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y seguidos por Peter, se adelantaron caminando para volver al castillo. El primero debía estar orgulloso del segundo, porque de nuevo volvía a ser su pareja de ligues, y en cierto modo, había recuperado una parte de James que siempre había estado demasiada obcecada con la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que James había dicho que no le importaba, Remus sabía que los había mentido descaradamente, y que ver a Lily Evans en brazos de otro, le había herido enormemente. Pero por lo orgulloso que era –y en honor a su temperamento Gryffindor– jamás lo admitiría.

Lily pilló a Remus mirándola en la distancia, y descubierto el chico, le sonrió y ella le sumó un movimiento de mano lejano. De todas formas, Lily no pudo evitar morderse el labio, cuando vio que a pocos metros de Remus, también estaban el resto de sus amigos, y por ende James. No pudo evitar la vergüenza, ni tampoco la culpabilidad, y todo eso, no pasó desapercibido para Lupin antes de volverse, para alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

** N/A:** ¡Hola! Hoy sigue siendo domingo, aunque un poco tarde, (Es lo que tienen las comidas familiares, lo siento.), pero en fin es domingo. ¿Qué os parece? Aun se está desarrollando el nudo y a veces siento que pesa demasiado. Sigo escribiendo, y estoy en ello. Poco más que añadir, ¿algún review? (Soy buena, va, dejo capítulo todas las semanas, jajajaja) Por cierto, agradecer a la gente que está dando a fav y follow, que aún siendo silenciososo sé que estáis ahí, así que: Gracias. Viva la vida, Clara.


	11. Capítulo noveno

Noviembre III

o

El del partido de Quidditch

* * *

I

Es más fácil cuando ellas no lloran, cuando le dicen que saben cómo es, cuando ellas esperan no volver a saber nada de él. Pero muchas veces resulta imposible evitar esas lágrimas, porque es más simple y sencillo verlas llorar que atarse a alguna relación que le impidiera ser libre.

Aunque él pensara así, con Ciara era todo diferente.

Ella _era_ diferente.

Sirius no podía negar que para él Ciara había sido algo más que un rollete, un polvo de una noche. Ellos hablaban, podían sincerarse el uno con el otro –o eso creía él. Tenían una conexión extraña que los hacía compatibles en muchos sentidos.

Por eso estaba nervioso y se revolvía en el asiento. Por eso movía la pierna inquieto, y Remus le pedía que parase. Por eso se bajó de las gradas y se sentó en el suelo a fumarse uno de esos otros tantos cigarrillos que se había fumado.

Decidió en su cabeza, que las cosas entre él y Ciara, habían ido demasiado lejos. Que el principal problema entre ellos es que él se había hecho su amigo, y decididamente, entre sus amigos no se babeaban ni se metían la lengua hasta el esófago.

Mientras apuraba el cigarro dándole una última calada, vio de lejos a la pelirroja de su mejor amigo junto con otras dos chicas. Se acercaban a paso decidido, entre risas, entre abrigos y bufandas. Pudo entrever, que a parte de la cabellera rojiza, a su lado iban la hermana de Ciara y McDonald.

Al pasar por su lado, dos de ellas bajaron la cabeza y sólo una, la mantuvo alzada. Es más, los ojos de Charlène O'Connor le sostuvieron la mirada, como en una especie de juego al que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

La chica se paró en medio del camino, y las otras dos, siguiendo su consejo, fueron a sentarse en las gradas donde la esperarían.

Sirius observó como se acercaba, mientras lanzaba la colilla y apagaba el último resquicio de lumbre que pudiera quedar, con la punta del zapato. Apoyado contra el muro esperó a que la chica estuviera suficientemente cerca.

–Hola –empezó ella, pero no recibió respuesta–. Yo quería–

–Da igual –la cortó él–, no te disculpes. Al menos, no conmigo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, uno bastante incómodo, pero del que no se quería alejar Charlène, ya que se moría por hacerle una última pregunta, pero no se atrevía. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan avergonzada ante él, con el que había hecho las cosas más vergonzosas del mundo? ¿A dónde se había ido la confianza que siempre había habido entre ellos, incluso mucho antes de que hubiera habido _algo_ entre ellos?

–¿Estáis juntos? –preguntó al fin. Él no respondió. Le mandó una mirada de desolación que ella interpretó como un sí–. Por favor, no la dejes.

Se dio media vuelta, para irse directa a reunirse con sus amigas, cuando la mano de él la retuvo por el brazo. Observó con detenimiento esa mano, y fue alzando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius, que la atisbaba extrañado.

–¿Ahora quieres que no la deje?

–Lo ha perdido todo, sólo te tiene a ti.

–¿Y qué hay de ti?

–A mí no quiere escucharme.

–Piénsalo un momento, ¿vale? ¿Por qué cojones tendría que escucharte ella?

Contestó airada, antes de titubear por una milésima de segundo su respuesta, encarada por Sirius:

–¡Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella!

–Creo que es suficiente madura para saber lo que quiere, y lo que puede tener. Más de lo que has sido tú, Charlène –dijo con sorna.

–No me hables de madurez, ¿quieres? Sé que me equivoqué, ¿vale? Pedí disculpas, pero me odia, y –antes de acabar la frase, con la que empezaba a desvariar, rompió en llanto.

A Sirius Black no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, pero con especial empeño –si era posible– en las chicas. Así que no fue de extrañar que la estrechara entre sus brazos, y simple y llanamente la abrazara, con toda la calidez de la que fuera capaz de dar.

–La voy a dejar Charlie –susurró Sirius en su oreja, realizando en la realidad lo que le carcomía los pensamientos.

La chica sollozó contra la chaqueta y se apretó aun más a él, dejando caer una gran cantidad de lágrimas.

–Por favor Sirius, ayúdala. No sé qué mas hacer por ella, la echo tanto de menos –murmuró contra la chupa de cuero del chico.

–Charlie, ella está bien.

Separó a la chica unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos, que la diferenciaban por completo de su hermana. Ella sorbió por la nariz, y encontrándose ella con esos otros ojos de él, cesó en llanto. Se mantuvieron la mirada y él le apartó varios mechones de la cara, y dejando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro, añadió:

–Todo se arreglará.

Y la besó en la frente, y ella lo vio separar esos labios de su frente. Ésos que muchas veces –quizás demasiadas– había hecho suyos, y los cuáles, la habían llevado a una locura insana. Por él, claro.

La cogió por los hombros y la encaminó hacia el estadio, aunque ahora ella sólo tuviera en la cabeza las muchas veces que se habían besado. Las otras tantas veces que la había hecho gemir, y viceversa. La cantidad de veces que se había sentido afortunada por ser ella –y no otra– la que en aquellos preciados momentos, fuera ella, y no otra.

II

–¡Campeones! –se oía resonar en el vestuario de Gryffindor.

Nicole Williams reía con ganas mientras salía del vapor que desprendía el vestuario para encontrarse con el gélido ambiente de la noche. James Potter la acompañaba caminando a su lado hablando hilarante y enérgicamente, a pesar de acabar de haber participado en un espectacular y exhaustivo partido de quidditch.

Ambos caminaban animadamente entonces, preparados para la alegría que les esperaría en la Sala Común, cuando se encontraron con la pequeña de las O'Connor en un banco cualquiera dentro del castillo.

Las risas cesaron, y observaron con detenimiento como los hombros de la chica iban de arriba abajo, temblando, como se llevaba las mano al rostro, como se abrazaba a sí misma. Como lloraba en definitiva.

James imaginó muchas posibles razones por las que ella estuviera llorando, pero todas terminaban encaminadas en una misma causa, y era a Sirius dejándola. No era de extrañar, ya que él sólo se podía sentir fiel y respetuoso con quién le conociera lo suficiente, a quién no tuviera que demostrar nada. Sirius no conocía el amor, y probablemente no lo conociera jamás. Así que para James, era de suponer que se cansaría de ella, la dejaría, la olvidaría y entraría a formar parte de su larga lista de despechos.

James pasó de largo, por delante de la ravenclaw, que en verlos pasar por el pasillo, alzó la cabeza y los miró aguzadamente, esperando demostrarles lo fuerte que era, a pesar de que estuviera llorando. Nicole, a pesar de que quisiera seguir a James, se paró en frente de la chica y se sentó a su lado. James, las dejó solas, y se volvió en dirección a la Sala Común.

–¿Qué ha pasado Ciara? –preguntó Nicole sin mirarla.

–No necesito tu compasión Williams.

–Eres tan terca, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Ciara quería contestarle con un comentario hiriente, haciéndole saber a Nicole que seguía profundamente enfadada con ella por su entrometimiento en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque se sentía tremendamente sola, alejada de todo cuánto antes había tenido. En un susurro casi inaudible, orgullosa ante todo, admitió:

–Sirius me ha dejado.

–Ciara, yo–

–Te dije que no quería tu compasión –la cortó, y levantándose del banco, se puso a caminar.

Nicole analizó la información con la que ahora disponía. Era evidente que Sirius cortaría algún día la relación, pero no podía evitar pensar en otras múltiples causas. ¿Habría tenido algo que ver Charlène en todo eso?

Se encaminó a la Sala Común, dónde la esperaba una fiesta que muy bien se merecía.

III

Lily reía. Y por mucho que él quisiera negarlo, ella estaba preciosa. Se repetía en su cabeza que ella era su amiga. Y su cabeza le contestaba que sus pantalones no pensaban lo mismo.

Remus le observaba con detenimiento mirar a la pelirroja, porque así había pasado toda la noche, ofuscado en la sonrisa de esa chica, y por ende en toda ella. También vio como decidido se levantaba de su asiento sin mirar a nadie y se acercaba al sitio donde ella no podía parar de reír ante lo que estaba contando un hufflepuff.

Remus hubiera intentado detenerle, porque sabía que el chico iba algo tocado por el alcohol, pero ya tenía suficiente con cuidar del pobre Pete y su estupenda y magnífica borrachera. Puede que hacía un par de noches, Peter hubiera comentado que iba a dejar de beber, pero le importó bien poco cuando supo que se estaba sentando al lado de la mesa de las bebidas.

Lily estaba apurando el último sorbo de su bebida, cuando la esbelta figura de James se le puso delante. Ambos se sonrieron y él extendiéndole una mano –que ella aceptó– la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, ella exaltada le saltó al cuello y lo abrazó:

–Enhorabuena por el partido Jimmy.

–Cuidado pelirroja –dijo a su espalda Sirius, que acababa de llegar a la fiesta–, así es como lo llamo cuando estamos en la cama. No quieras excitarle nena.

Lily, que ya andaba con las mejillas algo rosadas, se volvió completamente roja y bajó la cabeza avergonzada separándose pasos atrás del chico. Cuando James acabó de saludar a Sirius vio a la pelirroja y empezó a reírse. La estrujó por los hombros y añadió:

–Puedes llamarme como quieras Lily, ya sabes, sólo me excita Sirius.

–Entiendo entonces que los rumores son ciertos.

–¿Qué rumores?

–Que estáis juntos, y lo de todas esas chicas es sólo tapadera –flirteó ella.

–Realmente es algo únicamente carnal. Además, yo no diría tantas chicas.

–Por favor, no seas modesto, qué son, ¿cientos? –James estalló en carcajada, y Lily le siguió.

–Entonces podría decir lo mismo de ti –se atrevió James, esperando sacarle un tema en concreto, del que se moría por saber algo, pero por el que, de estar sobrio, no se hubiera atrevido a preguntar.

–¿De mí?

–Ya sabes, con Williams.

–¿Con Nicole? –preguntó la pelirroja sin entender de verdad, y es que en aquel momento no tenía en la cabeza a Elliott ni mucho menos.

–No, con _otro_ Williams.

–Ah.

–¿Ah? ¿Es lo que tienes que decir?

–Bueno, ya sabes.

–Así que, sales con él.

–¡No! –exclamó, y luego se dio cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz.

–Bueno Lily, me sorprendes –sonrió James–, así que es sólo algo carnal.

–No seas idiota Potter.

–¿Ahora soy Potter?

–¡Qué mas te da con quién esté o deje de estar! –empezó a encenderse la chica.

–No me importa nada en absoluto Evans, ¿sabes? Puedes tirarte a quién te de la gana. Pensé que tendrías mejor gusto.

–¡Serás engreído! No estarías pensando en alguien como tú, ¿verdad?

–Oh no por Dios, tendría que ir muy ciego, y entonces no funciono –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con su típica sonrisa de perfecto gilipollas.

–¡Lo que pasa es que estás celoso! –le picó ella.

–¿De quién? ¿De Williams? Mira nena –

–¡No me llames nena! –le interrumpió Lily.

–Mira, _nena__ –_volvió a empezar–, piensa un poco, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso, si puedo tener a la chica que quiera cuando quiera?

–Eso aun está por ver.

–¿Es eso un reto Evans? –la chica no contestó, sólo lo miró desafiante a los ojos – ¡Wood! –chilló cuando vio a una chiquilla morena de Gryffindor que jugaba en el equipo de quidditch pasar por su lado.

Estaba a punto de cogerla por la cintura e irse con ella, cuando unos brazos fuertes le detuvieron.

–Creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy Cornamenta –le dijo Remus Lupin cogiéndolo por los hombros y llevándoselo consigo–. Buenas noches Lily.

Pero Lily no había tenido suficiente, así que llena de orgullo cogió la jarra de cerveza que se encontraba a su lado y chillando un: "¡Eh, Jimmy!", le lanzó el líquido a la cabeza y se marchó altiva hacia su dormitorio.

IV

Sirius Black había pasado de la fiesta, de la cual aun se oía el griterío de la gente y la música. Se encontraba sobre la cama con los ronquidos de Peter –que dormía la mona– de fondo, y releyendo uno de los tantos libros sentimentales de poesía, que Remus guardaba sobre la mesilla.

Dejó el libro a un lado, cuando vio entrar a James empapado y a Remus partiéndose de risa. James se tumbó sobre la cama y resopló frustrado.

–La estaba cagando, ¿verdad Remus?

–Déjame adivinar, ¿Evans? –se rió Sirius.

–¿Quién sino? –sonrió Remus–. Y no, definitivamente, cuando llegué, ya la habías cagado.

–Creí que habías "desistido" –remarcó Sirius las comillas.

–Si bueno, era ella la que ligaba conmigo.

–Claro Jimmy, seguro –dijo Remus tumbándose en la cama, a la derecha de Sirius, y vio sobre la de éste su libro–. ¿Algo que nos quieras decir? –preguntó mirando a Sirius con entendimiento.

–¿Yo?

–Sí, estás leyendo el libro, otra vez –James alzó la cabeza, y ambos, Remus y él, lo miraron.

Se referían a ese dichoso libro y lo que significaba para Sirius. Lo transportaba a otro mundo, el cual sólo necesitaba cuando rompía con una chica. ¿Lo debía usar mucho? Lo cierto es que no, únicamente recurría a él cuando esa chica le había calado suficientemente hondo. Sirius observó un segundo el libro, antes de contestar.

–He dejado a O'Connor.

–¿A cual? –dijo Remus.

–¿O te ha dejado ella? –añadió al mismo tiempo James.

–Sois unos capullos –dijo riéndose– Peter es mejor amigo que vosotros dos juntos, que sois unos mierdas.

–Ahora enserio, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó James.

–Prefiero que seamos amigos.

–Como si pudieras ser el amigo de alguna chica, Canuto –rió James.

–Su hermana también me dijo que tenía problemas y –

–¿Charlie? –preguntó Remus– ¿La has dejado por ella?

–¿Qué? ¡No! Charlie no quiso decírmelo, pero cuando hablé con Ciara, me lo confesó.

–¿El qué? –preguntó James intrigado.

–Que la acosan.

–¿Enserio? –preguntó Remus apenado.

–¿Y te lo crees? –añadió James.

–Sí, claro. Joder, he estado con ella, no mentiría con algo así, la conozco.

–Ya sabes lo que pienso de ella –comentó James, mientras se desvestía y se metía en la cama.

–Es la hermana de Charlie, te aseguro que no son tan diferentes –aclaró Sirius, mientras se levantaba de la cama y rebuscaba entre los cajones de su cómoda. Le lanzó un paquete a James y comprobando lo que había dentro, ambos se sonrieron– Ahora creo que me merezco una explicación sobre lo de Evans.

–Nos echaremos unas risas –dijo James con doble sentido.

–Abrid las ventanas, que luego esta habitación coloca.

Y así entre risas, se liaron uno de los otros tantos porros que se fumarían aquel curso.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola vividores! Hoy llego un poco tarde, pero me ha sido algo difícil, pero he cumplido. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Demasiado? Últimamente parece que se me haya ido la inspiración (parece que sólo está presente en época de exámenes), pero prometo ahora que tengo un par de días escribiré para dejar muchas cosas escritas (luego los cap. siempre quedan mejor para revisar) En fin, no me enrollo más. ¿Algún review? Viva la vida, Clara.


	12. Capítulo décimo

Diciembre I

o

El de las muy malas noticias

* * *

I

A Nicole Williams le exasperaban muchas cosas. Principalmente el sonido del despertador por las mañanas, cuando estaba teniendo un grato sueño en el que sólo ella era la protagonista, que se veía interrumpido por un estridente sonido que se colaba por sus oídos cambiándole la cara, e interrumpiendo uno de esos tantos sueños, y recordándole que le esperaban un seguido de clases de las cuales la mayoría eran mortificantes.

Entonces, ese viernes se levantó con la alegría propia que le recordaba que a la mañana siguiente podría dormir hasta el mediodía. Mas cuando se irguió sobre el colchón, recobró el sentido, y pese a ser viernes, el primero de Diciembre, con las Navidades tan próximas, su decaimiento fue inminente.

Inspeccionó la habitación –sobretodo las camas de sus compañeras– y no se sorprendió al encontrarse la cama de su derecha completamente vacía, y hecha, como si nadie esa noche la hubiera deshecho, aunque ella sabía que esa noche Charlène había dormido ahí.

Su relación se encontraba pendiente de un hilo que estaba a punto de desprender lo que fuera que colgara de él. Sabía Nicole que la culpa principalmente había sido suya, pero también lo había sido de su amiga Charlie –quizás no en la misma medida.

A su otro lado Lily se levantaba con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesta a parlotear ya por la mañana. Viéndose Nicole indispuesta para cualquier tipo de conexión humana a esas horas, y ella con esa actitud, decidió salir pronto de la cama, y sin apenas dirigirle la palabra al resto de las chicas bajó a prisa a desayunar.

Mientras terminaba sus tostadas recibió de nuevo carta de su hermano, y dejando el plato a un lado leyó:

«Querida mocosa,

No me puedo creer que hayas suspendido pociones. Bueno, en realidad sí que me lo creo, eres tan inútil… Pero te quiero, ya lo sabes.

Siento que no te estén yendo bien las cosas con las chicas, pero ya verás, saldréis de esto, porque sois amigas. Además, creo que Lily también está algo preocupada por ti y por Charlie, quizás debierais hablar, porque esto no son más que peleas estúpidas. Pero bueno, ¿qué voy a saber yo de esto? Además, es tu vida mocosa, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Papá no está bien, y Amanda está histérica. Menos mal que Erica ya ha empezado el colegio, sino no sé lo que haría. Esta casa es de locos. He estado pensando en largarme, ¿sabes? Pero luego veo a papá, duro como una piedra y sé que por dentro está tan mal. A veces creo que aún está triste por mamá. Supongo que la echa de menos, pero es injusto, ¿a caso no lo hacemos tú y yo también? Es demasiado egoísta, ¿no crees?

Sigue buscando trabajo, pero el mercado no anda muy bien, menos para un contable, que los hay a mares. Me da la sensación de que Amanda se ha caído de la nube en la que ha vivido siempre con papá, y se está dando cuenta de que las cosas no andan bien, y si la conocemos bien, ambos sabemos que le va a dejar, y eso lo va a matar, lo sabemos los dos.

Por favor, necesita una de tus dosis de amor fraternal de hija, siempre has sido su favorita, le recuerdas a mamá. Así que ahora que llega la Navidad, y aunque sé que tienes los EXTASIS este año, por favor, ven a casa, le harás bien y pondrás el orden que falta en casa.

De mí te puedo contar poco, ya sabes que ando liado con la Orden, pero te aseguro que las cosas marchan bien, y que te prometo que acabaremos con esos mortífagos. Realmente no puedo decirte esto, pero sé que te preocupas (y te mataré si se lo cuentas a Lily, ya sabes como es), así que sepas que esta noche vamos a hacer una redada en casa de los Lestrenge. Tienen planes en Hogwarts aunque no sabemos exactamente el qué. ¿Qué querrá Voldemort de los estudiantes? Si sabes algo dímelo. No te preocupes de verdad, además voy con Fabian y Gideon.

Te quiero mocosa (pero no te lo creas demasiado),

E. Williams

P.D. Te juro que te dejaré muda si te atreves a decirle a Lily que he salido de misión esta noche. Te lo juro.»

Todas las cartas de Elliott le dejaban un sabor agridulce en la boca. Siempre habían tenido buena relación y se habían cuidado el uno al otro. Le sorprendió que él mencionara que se parecía a su madre. De ella siempre oyó buenas cosas, porque tampoco la recordaba demasiado.

Querida por todos, nació en el seno de una familia más bien aristocrática en Francia, siempre tuvo buena relación con los suyos, pero desistió de las apariencias cuando en las vacaciones de verano que pasó en Londres cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se enamoró perdidamente de un muggle. Edna Leveque inicialmente no entendió los sentimientos que su hija profesaba a un cualquiera, ella que merecía al hombre de más alto linaje que se fuera capaz de imaginar, pero finalmente acabó por comprenderla, y aceptar el matrimonio.

Nicole jamás conoció a su abuela, pero de ella se sabían grandes cosas, y muchos magos se sorprendían al saber que de los Leveque había descendientes. Nicole y su hermano pero, siempre habían vivido en la otra cara del mundo, y no habían sido bendecidos con el conocimiento de ese otro, especial, mágico, que se les había ocultado por demasiado tiempo.

Con el tiempo que se le había echado encima, Nicole decidió dejar sus reflexiones para la hora de pociones, porque de todas formas, no había manera posible que el profesor Slughorn la aprobara con su desastroso toque para las pociones, pero sí podía evitar al menos llegar tarde.

Cuando se adentró en el aula sólo había sitio libre al lado de Charlène O'Connor y James Potter.

En un día normal se hubiera sentado con la chica pero por aquella vez, llena de orgullo, resentimiento y dolor, decidió sentarse al lado del capitán de su equipo de quidditch. Haciendo caso omiso a los consejos que su hermano le había hecho en la carta. James no objetó nada hasta que pasados cinco minutos apareció Sirius Black y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–Jimmy, ¿en qué quedamos sobre el lema "colegas antes que las tías"?

–Lo siento Canuto, Williams tiene cara de mala uva y no he tenido valor de decirle nada –se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

–No tengo cara de mala uva Potter.

–Lo que digas Williams –dijeron los dos al unísono, como si fueran la misma persona.

–¿Y ahora dónde me siento Williams? –se quejó Sirius, mirando fijamente a Nicole.

–El sitio de O'Connor está libre –dijo James. Nicole alzó los ojos y los fijó en la rubia que hablaba con un Hufflepuff.

–Está bien por hoy Williams, pero te aseguro que me debes una, nena.

Y fue a sentarse con Charlène que lo miró sorprendida, pero no rechistó.

Nicole, que seguía con la carta de su hermano en la cabeza, no pudo evitar no prestar atención a la clase, como en el desayuno ella ya había anticipado. Sin embargo, sí que se fijó en Sirius y Charlie, que parecían pasárselo en grande realizando la estúpida poción. Ella los conocía a los dos, y sabía que tanto el uno como el otro estaban flirteando, riéndose el uno del otro.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, porque no entendía cómo Charlène podía actuar de aquel modo con él, después de que no sólo le rompiera el corazón a ella, sino también a su hermana. También estaba dolida porque desde luego, a Charlène parecía importarle bien poco que ellas dos no estuvieran en su mejor momento, o que su propia hermana, estuviera siendo acosada.

–Oye Nicole –interfirió la voz de James entre sus pensamientos, haciéndola volver a la tierra.

–¿Si? –dijo volviendo la mirada y apartándola del lugar donde estaban Sirius y Charlène.

–¿Estás bien? Pareces algo… distraída.

–Sí, es sólo que hoy no es mi mejor día.

James volvió a concentrarse en el cuchillo, con el que estaba partiendo varias judías soporíferas para añadirlas al caldero donde se cocía el futuro Filtro de los Muertos. Nicole lo observó un segundo. James era un buen chico, idiota a veces, pero buen chico por norma, quizás él pudiera ayudarla.

Cuando el chico, con la lengua fuera, iba a clavar el cuchillo en una de esas judías, la voz de Nicole a su lado lo alertó.

–James –él se volvió, con el cuchillo en la mano–, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Nicole se giró un segundo y observó de nuevo a la pareja y James captó hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

–¿Sabías lo de Sirius y Charlie el año pasado? –preguntó al fin.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Charlie no os lo dijo? Siempre pensé que las chicas hablabais sobre estas cosas.

–Sí bueno, solíamos hacerlo.

–Charlie le pidió que no lo supiera nadie, quizás creyó que se os podía escapar.

–Pues creyó mal –dijo Nicole algo irritada. James no contestó. Minutos después volvió a preguntar: ¿Cómo diablos lo hicieron? Que no se enterara nadie, digo.

–Nicole, somos los Merodeadores, tenemos nuestros recursos –se rió.

–Si tú lo dices… De todas formas Sirius es un imbécil, no sólo dejó tirada a Charlie, sino que luego se fue con su hermana.

–Primero, desde tu punto de vista puede que sea un imbécil, aunque a veces lo sea, pero joder, se enrolló con dos hermanas –Nicole rió, sólo un poquito– y segundo, fue Charlie la que lo dejó tirado a él.

–¿Qué?

–Sirius se planteó tener algo serio con ella varias veces, pero por otro lado ¿si ella ya le daba todo lo que él quería, para que se iba a atar a algo más serio? Ella, cuando acababa el año, le dijo que él le iba a hacer daño y que prefería que fueran amigos. Sirius lo entendió y aceptó.

–No me creo que Sirius fuera tan indulgente…

–Bueno, Sirius es Sirius, pero te puedo asegurar que ese año cambió mucho. Que le dejaran a él le puso los pies en el suelo, aunque sólo fuera una milésima de segundo, y ese verano se largó de casa.

–¿Crees que fue por ella que cambió?

–No lo sé Nicole, la verdad. Tú y yo sabemos que ese año Charlène no fue la única.

Nicole volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia donde estaban los susodichos y suspiró resignada. Charlie se estaba riendo con Sirius como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

–Creo que a Charlie aun le gusta demasiado Sirius… –susurró Nicole, poniendo un brazo sobre la mesa, observando de nuevo a James, que había vuelto a su tarea con el cuchillo.

–¿Sólo crees? –se rió el chico

–Y parece que a él también ella… Me cabrea que sólo hace una semana que lo ha dejado con Ciara, y a ninguno de los dos parece importarle una mierda los sentimientos de ella.

–Bueno, ya sabes, a Sirius le gustan todas, quizás alguna más que otra, pero al caso es lo mismo. De todas formas creo que ahora son amigos, él y Ciara, y la está ayudando. ¿Sabías que la acosaban?

–Sí, algo había oído –enrojeció Nicole de vergüenza.

Su conversación se interrumpió debido a que el pobre y pequeño Peter Pettigrew no había tenido mayor y mejor idea que lanzar un bote de Fluido Explosivo de Erumpent sobre sus cabezas, cosa que había desequilibrado su caldero y se había derramado por el suelo.

El resto del día para Nicole fue tranquilo. Se sintió bastante satisfecha y saber que no tenía que madrugar al día siguiente, le hizo acostarse en la cama algo más contenta, si es que era posible.

A Nicole Williams le exasperaban muchas cosas. La segunda de ellas era que la despertaran los sábados por la mañana, cuando todos sabían que a ella le gustaba retozar sobre la cama hasta que fuera la hora de comer.

Así que no extrañaría a nadie, que pese a siendo la Jefa de Gryffindor, y su profesora de Transformaciones, que la profesora McGonagall la despertara a altas horas de la madrugada del sábado, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Mas, cuando la profesora le dijo que debía apurarse, que debía levantarse y vestirse para ir a hablar con Dumbledor, se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Porque no hizo falta que le dijeran las malas noticias para que ella supiera que todo tenía que ver con su hermano y la maldita redada en la que había participado esa noche. Así que salió escopeteada con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall muy de cerca.

Lily se irguió sobre la cama en cuanto oyó el portazo y revisó la habitación. Parecía que Nicole se había levantado, ya que su cama estaba vacía. Pensó que quizás se había ido al baño. Intentó esperarla despierta, pero el sueño le pudo, y enseguida volvió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que pensó Lily que le preguntaría mañana, no pudo hacerlo. Ya que Nicole se había ido, según McGonagall, por problemas familiares. Así que sin preocuparse mucho decidió esperar a su vuelta para hablar seriamente, no sólo del portazo, sino de Charlène.

El problema es que ella aun no sabía que Nicole Williams no volvería hasta después de las vacaciones.

* * *

** N/A: **Aquí de nuevo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sinceramente disfruté escribiéndolo. Como es obvio, está dedicado a Nicole, y a cómo ve ella las cosas, así que os habéis podido meter un poco en el personaje. A partir de aquí las cosas van poniéndose cada vez un poco más calientes. (Aunque debo decir que sigo con mi bajón de inspiración, menos mal que aun tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos.) Agradecer los review, los fav y follows y feliz domingo. Viva la vida, Clara


	13. Capítulo undécimo

Diciembre II

o

El de las visitas

* * *

I

Lily no tenía un buen día. No lo había tenido en toda la semana. Estaba más que nada preocupada. Preocupada por Nicole, que después de aquella noche que se había marchado, no había vuelto. Había intentado por todos los medios comunicarse con ella, pero no había dado resultado. Parecía que los profesores no querían decirle nada, "Es un tema privado de la señorita Williams" le decían. Y sin embargo ya había pasado casi una semana desde su marcha.

En medio de la reunión de prefectos que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos, llegó Charlie agitada y preocupada con una carta en la mano. Por eso, pensando Lily que probablemente serían noticias de Nicole, dejó olvidados sus deberes como Premio Anual y salió al pasillo con Charlie y la carta que estaba sin abrir, con un semblante agitado.

Cosa que no pasó para nada desapercibida para James, que la miraba en la distancia, incapaz de dirigirle la palabra, avergonzado, desde aquella maldita fiesta después del último partido de quidditch.

–No he querido abrirla, sin ti –susurró Charlie cuando Lily cerró la puerta–. En realidad es para ti, la ha traído Europa.

Lily no contestó, sólo alzó la cabeza mirando entristecida a los ojos de Charlène. Sin embargo no esperó mucho más para poder al fin, tener alguna mísera noticia de ella. Así que leyó en voz alta para Charlène, a pesar de que ella leyera por encima de su hombro:

«Querida Lily:

Sé que me matarás, porque te tendría que haber enviado esta carta hace unos días, pero he estado demasiado ocupada.

Lily, se me cae la cara de vergüenza por tener que decirte esto por carta, pero de momento no puedo volver. La noche que me marché, Elliott salió de misión con la Orden –me pidió expresamente que no te lo dijera–, y algo fue mal, hubo un soplo y los pillaron desprevenidos, y aunque sé que no quiere que lo sepas: está en San Mungo. ¿Entiendes que si te lo decía estaba faltando a su palabra?

Como si no fuera suficiente, cuando Amanda se enteró de lo que había pasado con Elliott le dio un ultimátum a mi padre y se marchó a casa de su madre, dejando a la niña con mi padre. Entiende el panorama, ya que mi padre está ahora sin trabajo y encima quiere recuperar a Amanda. A veces creo que de verdad la quiere.

Mis días se resumen a eso, ir a ver a Elliott por la mañana y cuidar de Erika por la tarde, así que no, no tengo tiempo, y no puedo volver Lily, aun no, aunque me muera por hacerlo.

Os echo muchísimo de menos Lily, a ti y a Charlie, aunque sé que no estamos bien. Ahora es cuando más os necesito y aunque sé que no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, si le dijeras a Charlie lo mucho que lo siento te lo agradecería.

Te quiero Lily,

N. Williams.»

Volvió a observar el garabato que había debajo de su nombre. Era un dibujo infantil con muchos colores y firmados con mayúsculas por Erika. Lily sonrió amargamente y después rompió en llanto.

Se sentó en el suelo contra la pared y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran cuan largo era su rostro. Notó los finos brazos de Charlène que la rodeaban y la reconfortaban, pero eso no era suficiente. Elliott podría haber muerto, y él pretendía que ella siguiera tan feliz sin saber absolutamente nada. Compadecía a Nicole porque ella también debía estar sufriendo un infierno. Y Lily se sentía mal, se sentía impotente, y no podía hacer nada a favor de nada ni de nadie.

–Lily, Elliott se pondrá bien –susurró Charlène.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Charlie? –volvió a llorar la pelirroja.

–No lo sé Lily, de verdad que no lo sé.

II

Al otro lado de la puerta, James Potter se enfadaba por momentos. No le gustaba en absoluto ser Premio Anual, era un tremendo desperdicio que se lo hubieran dado a él y no a otra persona que se lo mereciera y lo apreciara mucho más de lo que haría él.

La pelirroja se había marchado, abandonándolo para tomar las decisiones con el resto de prefectos, acerca de la marcha para las vacaciones que ya se acercaban. No sólo lo había abandonado, sino que había pasado de él para irse con su amiga, y eso ya era el colmo.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba espatarrado y colocándose detrás de Remus Lupin le agarró por los hombros y se excusó.

–Creo que nuestra prefecta perfecta ya se ha tomado un descanso suficiente. Se queda Remus al mando en lo que vuelvo.

Remus le mandó una mirada de socorro alzando una ceja, y James le dio a entender que se lo explicaría más tarde antes de salir por la puerta.

Con el pasillo desierto se sacó del bolsillo el Mapa y tras pronunciar un rápido "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", escudriñó sobre el pergamino en busca de la marca que rezaba con el nombre de Lily Evans.

Al parecer no se encontraba ya con Charlène, y se dirigía al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, ella ya había entrado en el despacho, así que pensó en esperarla salir, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Cuando Lily abrió la puerta de par en par y le vio apoyado en la pared hirvió de rabia, e ignorándolo pasó por su lado.

–Eh Evans –le dijo él estirándola del brazo.

– ¿Qué quieres Potter? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Y entonces James se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, y olvidando por un segundo que habían discutido, que ella le había lanzado una jarra de cerveza, que ya no se hablaban y que ambos se encontraban enfadados el uno con el otro, la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó, y olvidándose la pelirroja también de lo anterior, se dejó abrazar y volvió en llanto, aunque ella creyera que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

– ¿Qué pasa pelirroja?

Y ella quiso decirle que a él no le importaba una mierda lo que pasara, y mucho menos lo que pudiera pasarle a ella. Le hubiera gustado decirle que la dejara en paz, que se alejara de ella cuanto le fuera posible. Que le odiaba. Y sin embargo no le quedaban fuerzas, se sentía desfallecer ante la impotencia y sólo llegó a canturrear un:

–Elliott.

Y bastaron esas palabras para que él la estrujara entre sus brazos más fuerte que antes, queriendo retenerla para él, para siempre. Sin embargo ella se apartó con sumo cuidado y sorbió por la nariz.

–Está en San Mungo. Los atacaron mortífagos mientras estaban en una misión. Pero McGonagall no me deja marcharme, cree que es peligroso.

James la miró extrañado y se le partió el corazón. No era exactamente lo que había pensado cuando pensó que lloraba por Williams pero esto lo dejaba en una situación totalmente diferente. Porque si ella lloraba, es que él le importaba, y eso dolía. Quizás debería darle la razón a Remus y asumir de una vez que lo suyo con Evans no era un mero encaprichamiento.

–Quizás yo pueda ayudarte... –susurró el chico. Y ella alzó la cabeza, le miró a los ojos y eso bastó para que dejara de llorar.

III

Regulus Black se tumbó sobre la cama por primera vez sabiendo que podría descansar en toda la semana. Si hacía unos meses le hubieran dicho que él se convertiría en mortífago y que dejaría de lado los estudios, se hubiera reído ante dicho porvenir.

A veces se preguntaba si todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, pero luego se censuraba sabiendo que había dos personas en su casa que miraban su carrera sonrientes, y orgullosas de él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que sus padres no tenían de qué estar orgullosos.

Él mataba, quizás sólo a mediocres sangre-sucias y muggles. Pero todo cambiaba cuando le hacían enfrentarse a magos, de verdad, con los que había crecido a lo largo de su vida, con personas que habían vivido en el mismo colegio que él y a los que había visto casi todos los días por muchos años.

Entonces era cuando la sangre le volvía al corazón y se le achicaba tanto, que era incapaz de articular palabra, de alzar la varita y pronunciar un hechizo.

Se masajeó el hombro dolorido, recordando como por él circulaba aún la magia que su estimada prima Bellatrix Lestrange le había dejado como recordatorio de quién era. Recordándole así, que ya no estaba en el colegio, que estaba en el mundo real, en medio de una guerra, donde los magos morían a diario. Recordándole que para no morir, debía sobrevivir.

Barty Crouch roncaba a su lado ya, y él no podía dejar de pensar, con los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de que estaba tremendamente cansado. No entendía la sangre fría de Barty. Se conocían desde hacía mucho, y siempre había tenido esa personalidad arrebatadora, sí, pero misteriosa.

A veces, Regulus quería tener esa capacidad para saber apartar las emociones cuando tocaba que Bary poseía. Sin embargo, tenía otra teoría en cuanto a su pasividad y era que Barty Crouch no era capaz de esconder sus emociones, sino que las llevaba siempre encima, a flor de piel, y era todo lo que sentía lo que le permitía actuar ante cualquier situación.

Quizás fuera esa última teoría la más acertada, porque –cada vez Regulus se daba más cuenta de ello– Barty actuaba siempre con un deje de locura instantáneo que lo volvía un animal por segundos y lo alejaba –cada vez un poco más– del chico alegre y rebelde con el que el pequeño de los Black jugaba en el jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place.

Y con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido. Soñó con Grimmauld Place, su casa, sus padres, y en que esperaba tener un respiro esas Navidades para descansar.

IV

Un chirrido lo alertó, y aunque solía tener un sueño profundo, se irguió sobre el colchón y observó como James estaba saliendo por la puerta, Mapa y capa en mano.

– ¿Jimmy? –dijo soñoliento Sirius Black entrecerrando los ojos.

–Shh –le instó James con el índice sobre los labios–. Tengo que ayudar a Lily.

– ¿Ayudar? ¿A Lily? ¿A estas horas? –dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y salía a las escaleras con él.

–Sí, bueno, me ha pedido un favor y – empezó a decir mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras hasta la Sala Común.

–Eres un calzonazos Cornamenta, pensé que lo habías superado tío –le interrumpió bostezando.

– ¿Somos amigos, no? Los amigos se hacen favores.

–No quieres escuchar los favores que me hago con mis amigas Jimmy –dijo con sorna.

–Canuto, sólo es un favor, la vi tan mal que–

– ¿Mal? –le volvió a interrumpir espatarrándose sobre el sofá.

–Sí, Williams está en San Mungo.

– ¿Nicole? –preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

–No, el _otro_ Williams.

–Definitivamente eres un calzonazos Cornamenta –dijo estallando en una carcajada–. Y supongo que vas a llevar a la princesa a reunirse con su príncipe –añadió alzando una ceja.

–Ella no –

–No soy ninguna princesa Black –interrumpió al chico, la recién llegada Lily Evans.

–Vaya Evans, –silbó Sirius desde el sofá, al ver acercarse a la pelirroja– por la noche haces que me piense eso de que eres una frígida.

–No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido.

–Tómatelo como quieras nena, si quieres pasar del príncipe o de este pedazo de calzonazos –dijo señalando a James– me tienes allí arriba. Que tengáis una preciosa noche.

Sirius subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose al dormitorio, después de haber palmeado el hombro de James deseándole suerte.

–Es un idiota –sonrió James en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

–Todo un milagro que te hayas dado cuenta ahora –sonrió Lily.

–Lily –dejó de sonreír James, poniéndose más serio–, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

–Vale. Me estás asustando –dijo ella, refiriéndose al semblante de James que había cambiado radicalmente.

–Todo lo que veas y hagamos hoy, tiene que quedar entre nosotros.

–Está bien.

–Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha –dijo el chico ahora más sonriente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

–Eh James.

–Mmh –susurró dándose la vuelta.

–Gracias, de verdad –murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

–No hay de qué, pelirroja –sonrió él devolviéndole la mirada.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado. Tengo que comentar que la semana que viene no creo que os pueda dejar capítulo. Enserio, mi inspiración está en 0 y bajando (quizás sea el calor –sueña con ello Clara.). En fin, no os miento, estoy escribiendo, aunque me cuesta. Por eso creo que necesito algo más de tiempo para recuperar lo perdido y así poder tener más perspectiva a la hora de escribir. No me enrollo más. Ah y por cierto, muchísimas gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior (awesome jajaja).

Saludos y viva la vida,  
–Clara.


	14. Capítulo duodécimo

Diciembre III

o

El de las charlas de fin de año

* * *

I

Todavía eran las once de la noche cuando Sirius Black se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su mejor amigo. Le observó mirar el crepitar de las chispas que el fuego dispersaba mientras Peter Pettigrew se adormilaba en el sillón adyacente. Los tres amigos se compadecían por el cuarto Merodeador que no estaba en escena, y que todavía se encontraba convaleciente en la enfermería aun a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres noches desde que fuera luna llena.

–Echaré de menos las Navidades –soltó en un suspiro Peter, mientras intentaba comerse una rana de chocolate que se le escapaba entre los dedos.

–Colagusano –advirtió Sirius sonriendo–, hay Navidad todos los años.

–Pero estas son las últimas que pasaremos aquí. Hoy es el último día del año.

–Siempre podemos venir a colarnos en Navidad, ¿eh Cornamenta? –le pegó un codazo Sirius a James sonriente.

–Creo que yo también echaré de menos esto –suspiró James resignado.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué os pasa panda de abuelas? ¿Desde cuándo nos hemos vuelto ñoños y melancólicos? Además, ni siquiera ha acabado el año. Es más –dijo Sirius levantándose con esa sonrisa en los labios que decía que no esperaran de él nada bueno–, ¿cuáles fueron vuestros propósitos de año nuevo que no cumplisteis este año?

–Prometí que no me volvería a emborrachar.

–Colagusano, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estaba pensando en algo con más morbo. ¿Qué hay de ti Potter?

James se rió. Aun recordaba cómo el año pasado los cuatro habían empezado a hacer la dichosa lista, y sólo Lunático la había acabado. Para James, la suya se había quedado en una mísera línea, que él sabía que jamás podría cumplir.

– ¿Y bien Jimmy? Sigo esperando.

–Sólo tenía uno –Sirius le miró expectante en busca de su respuesta–: Evans.

– ¿Ves, Colagusano? A eso me refería –dijo Sirius mirándole entendedor–. ¿Y a qué esperamos? Falta menos de una hora para que termine el año.

– ¿Pretendes que vaya a su casa y le pida un beso? –sonrió James.

–Precisamente. Vayámonos a buscar a Lunático, creo que está suficientemente recuperado para venir a hacer unas cuantas locuras con nosotros.

Sin más, Sirius se puso en marcha, seguido de muy de cerca por Peter, y James se dio cuenta –sólo entonces– del lío en el que se acababa de meter.

II

En la ciudad de Barry en diciembre, hacía frío. Más que nada eran los vientos helados que procedían del mar, que se colaban por debajo de los abrigos y erizaban la piel de aquel que tuviera el valor de pasearse por la calle.

Elliott Williams había salido temprano de casa y es que hacía demasiados días que estaba encerrado, si no era en San Mungo, en su propia casa. Cuando volvió, eran más de las diez de la noche, y sus hermanas ya estaban cenando y riendo sentadas en la mesa.

Nicole le mando una mirada hiriente y desafiante en cuanto se sentó a la mesa, Erika por contra, se levantó y corrió a abrazarle.

–Erika, vuelve a la mesa anda –le advirtió Nicole, a lo que Erika volvió a su silla.

– ¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño mientras empezaba a degustar su frío plato de espaguetis.

–Sí.

– ¿Por qué? Te dije que salía.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Casi te matan, y hoy has salido por la mañana y vuelves ahora, sin avisarme. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? –dijo Nicole alzando la voz y mirándole descarada.

–Está bien, tienes razón, tendría que haberte avisado –admitió él volviendo de nuevo a la caza de los espaguetis.

– ¿Sólo es eso lo que tienes que decir? ¡Estamos en guerra Elliott, la gente muere todos los días, por Merlín! –chilló levantándose de su asiento.

– ¡¿Crees que no lo sé Nicole?! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo participo en esa guerra! –Gritó él levantándose de la mesa también y encarando a su hermana– ¡Veo morir a mis compañeros y amigos todos los días, y no hace falta que vengas tú a decirme lo que yo ya sé!

Y de repente un chillido estridente les llamó la atención. Erika en su trona había empezado a llorar desoladamente. Nicole y Elliott se miraron, y si las miradas mataran, ellos dos hubieran caído redondos en el suelo. Nicole apartó primero la vista, y cogiendo a la niña en brazos, subió las escaleras y la metió en su cama. Cuando fue a arroparla, Erika la cogió de la mano.

–Niki –susurró hipando–, ¿tú quieres a Elliott?

–Claro.

– ¿Y por qué os peleáis?

–Porque le quiero demasiado.

–Nunca te peleas conmigo.

–A ti –le dijo sonriendo–, te quiero de una forma diferente. Pero de veras te quiero Erika.

– ¿Por eso se pelean mamá y papá?

–Sí.

–Yo quiero que vuelva mamá, Niki –susurró ella otra vez con el labio trémulo.

Nicole no contestó, y dio gracias a que la luz ya estuviera apagada, porque si no, Erika hubiera visto que en sus ojos había una serie de lágrimas que estaban por salir, y bastantes años viviendo con esa niñita, le habían enseñado a no mostrar sus debilidades delante de ella.

Nicole no quería que Amanda volviera, porque lo que había conseguido de la niña en tan sólo tres semanas sin la bruja de su madre, se iría al traste y entonces volvería a ser la niña caprichosa que hasta el momento había sido con su vuelta. Y ahora que la había conocido de verdad, sabía que jamás podría volver a vivir sin ella.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras –la rojez en sus ojos ya había desaparecido– se encontró a su hermano tumbado en el sofá frente al televisor, y en cuanto la vio, se levantó y esperó a tenerla delante para abrazarla.

–Lo siento mocosa –le dijo.

–Yo también –dijo, ahora sí, rompiendo en llanto ella.

– ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

–Claro que sí tontorrón –sonrió apartándose y sorbiendo por la nariz.

Se volvió a recoger la mesa para al fin poder acostarse en la cama e irse a dormir, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su hermano ayudándola.

– ¿Sabes? –Comentó ella mientras ambos iban y venían de la cocina–. Esta mañana he recibido una carta de Lily.

–Ah –murmuró él indiferente.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estáis bien?

–Da igual –restó importancia.

–No da igual. A veces creo que tú y yo sólo discutimos. Vamos –le golpeó en el hombro amistosamente sonriendo– de estas cosas puedes hablar conmigo, somos hermanos, y además, soy chica.

Elliott sonrió a su hermana pero dudó en contestar. Siempre había sido un chico de pocas palabras, y además de que le costaba expresarse, presentía que si se confesaba –de alguna manera– con su hermana, de inmediato ella le iría con el cuento a Lily.

– ¿Sabías que vino a verme? –dijo al fin.

–No, no me lo dijo, y al parecer, tú tampoco.

–Se presentó con Potter –murmuró con los labios juntos de forma que tuvo que repetirlo una segunda vez, para que Nicole le entendiera.

– ¿Estás celoso? –preguntó ella sonriendo, comprendiendo la segunda información escondida en su frase anterior.

–No –contestó él secamente.

–No seas así, a Lily no le gusta James. Piénsalo, sino, no estaríais juntos.

–Lily y yo no estamos –pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

– ¿Qué? –se sorprendió ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Y es que todos habían asumido que Lily Evans estaba saliendo con el ex-guardián de Gryffindor, y el mayor de los hermanos Williams –Elliott Williams–, cuando se pasearon juntos de la mano durante la última excursión a Hogsmade, y se rumoreaba que se habían estado viendo desde el verano. Por descontado que Lily no había admitido ni desmentido tal cosa, pero _era_ un hecho.

–Creo que es un poco precipitado, ¿no? –añadió él balbuceando–. Ella está en Hogwarts, yo estoy con la Orden. No tengo tiempo para una relación así.

– ¿Tienes tiempo para otro tipo de relación Elliott? –preguntó ella con ironía.

–No estoy preparado. Y ella tampoco. La culpa no es sólo mía –se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Te acuestas con otras Elliott?

Él no contestó en seguida, qué decir que la pregunta le había sorprendido y que tan siquiera se esperaba algo parecido, la miró a los ojos, desafiante y volvió a dudar antes de contestar.

–No –dijo firme con una voz grave, casi hiriente.

– ¡Y una mierda! –dijo ella alzando un dedo amenazador contra él–. No te atrevas a mentirme.

–Vale, está bien, fue justo después de que os fuerais a Hogwarts. No sé, Lily en el colegio era tan seria, y en verano tan divertida, y luego se fue y yo no sabía qué pensar. Sólo fue una noche, y después te escribí.

–Te estabas tirando a otra, te sentiste culpable, y luego me escribiste pidiéndome permiso para escribirle a ella –resumió Nicole con tono de reproche.

– ¡No! Es decir, me sentí culpable en cierto modo, pero no le escribo por eso. Lils me gusta, en serio.

– ¿Lo sabe ella?

–No, pero técnicamente no la he engañado –volvió a excusarse. Pasaron unos segundo antes de que volviera a contestar, esta vez con un tono suplicante–. Por favor, no se lo digas.

–De mi boca no lo sabrá, pero espero que de la tuya sí –lo miró unos segundos con el semblante duro y frío. Relajó la mirada y volvió a preguntar– ¿Tú quieres estar con ella de verdad?

–Ahora mismo no –admitió–, pero quizás cuando ella esté fuera de Hogwarts podríamos replanteárnoslo.

–Entiendo entonces, que de esto sí habéis hablado.

–Sí.

–Espero que no os estéis equivocando. Ella es una buena chica. La quiero mucho.

–Lo sé –le sonrió él con una mirada sincera diciéndole así, lo mucho que le agradecía que hubiera sido su confidente y le hubiera escuchado. Dándole las gracias por ser su hermana.

–Buenas noches Elliott, y feliz Año Nuevo –dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de subirse a su habitación y diciéndole así, que también había entendido todo lo que había intentado explicarle pero que no le había dicho porque no había sido capaz.

III

Charlène tocó con los nudillos sobre la puerta blanca, pero como no recibió respuesta, ingresó en la habitación de todos modos. Su hermana estaba recostada sobre la cama leyendo una revista, y cuando vio a su hermana entrar por la puerta le mandó una mirada de asco.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Acaban de llegar el tío Dalaigh y la abuela Úrsula –anunció Charlie sentándose a los pies de la cama.

–Bien –se limitó a contestar la otra volviendo a su revista.

–Vamos Ciara, habla conmigo –murmuró Charlène apartando la revista de su vista.

–No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

–Pues yo sí –anunció firme–. Lo siento Ciara, ¿vale? No debí haberle dicho nada a Sirius, tendría que haber hablado contigo y–

– ¿Te acuestas con él? –la interrumpió en un susurro, casi temerosa.

– ¡No! ¿Qué? No por Merlín. Jamás te haría algo así. ¿Pensaste que –

– Bueno, era lo obvio –la interrumpió de nuevo–, con lo que pasó entre vosotros el año pasado, y además luego pidiéndole tú que me dejara, ¿qué mas querías que pensara?

–Te gusta de verdad, ¿no? –Preguntó, pero su hermana no contestó y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza–. Sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero te va a hacer daño y no le importará si con tal de eso sale ileso.

–Lo sé –murmuró.

Charlène le sonrió con ternura y se acercó para abrazarla. La estrujó fuerte entre sus brazos y olió el perfume que desprendía su pelo y ese aroma la reconfortó por completo, no quería tener que alejarse de su hermana jamás. Porque a pesar de que discutieran, siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra, y cuando no era así, el mundo parecía volverse en su contra, hasta que se unían de nuevo.

–Charlie –la llamó aun abrazadas.

–Mmh.

–No quiero volver a Hogwarts.

Charlie se separó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos. Siempre les habían dicho que era lo único que físicamente las diferenciaban. Y aun así, Charlie podía ver demasiadas cosas de ella misma en su hermana.

– ¿Ciara qué fue lo que pasó?

–Fue Lydia, ni Pippa ni Brook tuvieron nada que ver –dijo refiriéndose a sus otras dos compañeras.

– ¿Qué es lo que hizo Lydia?

Y le contó lo que tantas ganas había tenido de contarle, pero que por mero orgullo se guardó para sí demasiado tiempo. Que sus amigas empezaron a evitarla, a cuchichear sobre ella en los pasillos, no sólo entre ellas, sino con el resto de compañeros. Que más tarde, cuando Ciara las encaró –sobre todo a Lydia– esta última le dijo todo lo que pensaba de ella: que era una guarra y una falsa, y esos insultos que tanto le dolieron –más viniendo de aquella a la que había considerado su hermana– fueron extendiéndose a otras bocas y se fueron tornando empujones, para finalmente volverse maldiciones.

– ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué has esperado a que esto llegue a este extremo Ciara? –le preguntó Charlène con una voz suave y delicada alzándole la barbilla.

–Pensé que se solucionaría solo.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

–No quiero volver Charlie.

–Si hablo con Lily o con McGonagall, o con Flitwick o con James o –

–No Charlie, n-no quiero volver, de verdad –la interrumpió titubeando.

– ¿Y qué les dirás a papá y a mamá?

– ¿Puedes hablar tú con ellos? Eres su favorita –le suplicó casi en llanto.

–Está bien, pero debes prometerme una cosa –su hermana asintió sin pensarlo–. Cuídate, y no dejes que te metan ideas absurdas en la cabeza cuando me vaya, ¿me oyes?

Ciara saltó sobre ella en la cama y la abrazó cuan fuerte le era posible. Ciara se sintió realmente estúpida –a pesar de haber estado (y digo estado porque no volvería a pisar Hogwarts ese año) en la casa de Ravenclaw– por haberse apartado de su hermana, por habérsele pasado por la cabeza que Charlène había pretendido hacerle daño, por haberse alejado de todos y por haberse dejado hacer daño de tantas múltiples y diferentes maneras.

IV

Lily estaba mirando por enésima vez esa película que tanto le gustaba: "Descalzos por el parque". No sabía exactamente qué era lo que para ella fuera tan especial en esa película, sólo que simple y llanamente ver a la pareja que formaban Richard Gere y Jane Fonda, tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan compatibles, la hacía morir de ternura. Y no es que Lily Evans fuera una romántica empedernida, pero le gustaba saber que el amor –todo ese que jamás había visto ni sentido– existía al menos en las películas.

Se encontraba espatarrada en el sofá, con una manta por encima, con la única brizna de luz que desprendía el televisor, apurando el último resquicio de palomitas. Sus padres habían decidido asistir a la cena de empresa donde trabajaba el señor Evans, y su hermana se encontraba perdida, con una de sus tantas amigas "normales", así que estaba completamente sola, en los últimos minutos del año de mil novecientos setenta y siete.

O eso pensaba ella, antes de que oyera el timbre de su casa.

Podría haberse esperado muchas cosas en abrir la puerta, y sin embargo jamás se hubiera imaginado que los mismísimos Merodeadores pudieran plantarse en su casa.

–Buenas noches Evans –sonrió Sirius Black parado en el umbral de su puerta con una ancha sonrisa.

–Black qué –llegó a decir ella, pero se vio interrumpida por la labia del chico.

–Siempre he pensado que eras una frígida, pero chica, pasar noche vieja sola es algo deprimente, incluso para ti –la cortó Sirius ojeando por entre la puerta.

–Hola Lily –dijo Remus desde detrás.

–Hola Evans –añadió Peter a su lado.

– ¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo en mi casa?

–Calma fiera y cuida esa boquita. ¿No nos vas a dejar entrar? –preguntó Sirius intentando colarse por el resquicio de la puerta.

– ¡No! –gritó ella irritada y cerrando la puerta. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa.

¿Por qué siempre se veía metida ella en este tipo de líos? Sólo había una respuesta, y la tenía justo detrás de la puerta. Oyó golpear el cristal de la ventana y gritar su nombre. Se acercó airada y apartando la cortina, se encontró con una hilera de blancos dientes.

–Canuto deja de hacer el imbécil –oyó decir a James por detrás.

–Venga va, Evans sal sólo un ratito –suplicó Sirius.

– ¿Si salgo os vais?

–Te lo juro –le dijo Sirius, pero claro, no vio que por detrás estaba cruzando los dedos.

Lily salió en pijama, con los pelos desordenados y con las pantuflas que llevaba puestas, pero tampoco es que su aspecto le importara demasiado. Se heló al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que queríais?

–En realidad hemos hecho algo así como una apuesta –empezó Sirius.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

–Bueno, el caso es que James ha perdido.

–Y –lo instó a seguir.

–Vamos, Cornamenta, tu turno –le apremió Sirius.

James se acercó a ella unos pasos y le sonrió al acto, aunque ella lo mirara más bien intrigada.

–Pelirroja, ¿me darías un beso? –susurró James y a ella se le aceleró el corazón tan sólo un instante. Cuando el shock hubo pasado, apartó la vista y miró a los lados, donde había tres pares de ojos que la miraban.

– ¿Os estáis riendo de mí? ¿O estáis borrachos?

– ¿Tienes miedo de que tu príncipe encantador se entere? –la increpó Sirius con una sonrisa.

–No, porque tampoco es mi príncipe –se excusó ella.

–No pasa nada pelirroja –le dijo James en frente suya con una sonrisa en los labios– sólo era una apuesta.

Pelirroja. Una apuesta. Un beso. Ellos querían que besara a James, y no se planteó hacerlo hasta que no se dio cuenta de que si no lo hacía, no se irían de su casa. Y desde luego, cuando ellos se marcharan, habrían conseguido sin duda lo que querían de ella de la forma más ruin que fuera probable, perdiendo –si era posible– la dignidad con la que contaba. Así que sí, lo haría, pero a su manera. De tal forma que la que saliera ganando fuera ella y no ellos.

– ¿Queréis un beso? –Dijo ella sin mirar a James a los ojos–. Pues tendréis un beso.

Se adelantó un paso y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzó los labios de James con los suyos, tan sólo un segundo, sólo labio contra labio, en un choque brusco y precipitado, que no dejaba paso a ningún tipo de respuesta.

En cuanto se separó, se acercó a Sirius que seguía con una sonrisa satisfecha, y le plantó otro beso como el anterior, y como lo serían los que les daría a Remus y a Peter, que se habían quedado estupefactos con la escena.

Ahora sí, sonriente, Lily se encaminó a la puerta y viéndolos aun algo aturdidos, captó su atención.

–Que tengáis un buen fin de año y ahora sí, largaos de mi casa –y diciendo eso cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ver los últimos minutos que aun faltaban de película.

Aunque fue sentada en el sofá donde recapacitó lo que acababa de hacer, y enrojeció por completo. No logró entender de dónde había salido esa vena que le había hecho cometer tal locura. Sólo sacó en clave tres puntos: que Peter Pettigrew era demasiado bajo –se había tenido que agachar para besarle–; que Remus Lupin tenía que empezar a usar cacao para esos labios que estaban tan cortados; y que Sirius Black y James Potter debían _saber cómo besar_, porque con tan sólo un roce a sus labios –que no sólo eran carnosos, sino suaves– le habían hecho querer quedarse un rato más pegada a ellos.

–Creo que ha entrado –susurró por entonces Peter al otro lado de la puerta mirando su reloj de muñeca.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Remus a su lado.

–El beso de James. Cuando lo ha besado, era medianoche –aclaró Peter.

–Parece ser que Jimmy no seguirá solo este curso –le golpeó en el hombro Sirius al mismo.

Después de todo ahora los cuatro tenían un nuevo año por delante, y nuevos propósitos que cumplir. Al menos para James, ya que su único objetivo lo había cumplido a tiempo en cierto modo –porque ese proyecto de "beso" no era ni la mitad de lo que había esperado cuando hizo de "Evans" su propósito de año nuevo.

Y en ese momento James supo que de nuevo tenía que hacer de ella su propósito, aunque no tenía muy claro si a favor de ella, o en contra.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué decíais, que había dicho dos semanas? No tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha costado este capítulo. Lo planteé de tantas formas que después ya no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente lo de ahí arriba es con lo que me he quedado. No estoy del todo contenta porque me gustaría haber profundizado muchísimo más en la relación que tiene Nicole con sus dos hermanos, o la que tiene Charlie con su familia (Aunque he procurado que se vea más adelante) o por qué Lily está tan sola y es por eso por lo que decide jugar un ratito con los chicos. ¿Y ahora, qué os parece? ¿Mereció la pena la espera? ¡Ha habido beso! (Aunque no el que nadie hubiera querido supongo, ya habrá de eso muy prontito). No sé si subiré o no la semana que viene, pero sino será la siguiente, no pienso alargarme más. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Saludos y viva la vida, Clara.

P.D Se me olvidaba decir que subo el rating a M, por lenguaje y eso, y por quizás futuras escenas. Todo aquel que no guste de eso, ya sabe, queda avisado.


	15. Capítulo decimotercero

Enero I

O

El de los deseos de venganza

* * *

I

No hacía mucho que los alumnos de Hogwarts habían retomado las clases ese mes de enero cuando se notó la ausencia de Ciara O'Connor en el castillo.

En cierto modo, con ello Lydia Jones estaba satisfecha porque sabía que la ravenclaw no había vuelto en definitiva porque había huido de ella y no hacía falta decir que eso la complacía sobremanera. Pero por otro lado, también significaba que ya no sería la diana de sus palabras –y hechizos– cargadas de odio y deseo de hacer daño.

Charlène no tenía muy claro cómo, pero quería hacérselo pagar, no sólo a Lydia, sino a cualquiera que hubiera participado en algún intento de hacerle daño a su hermana.

Era el primer viernes desde su vuelta por la tarde cuando se decidió a bajar a la Sala Común con el fin de encontrar a James. Y como si hubiera sido llamado, apareció por el hueco del retrato seguido de Sirius Black.

–James –lo llamó y se acercó.

–Hola Charlie –le sonrió él.

–Necesito hablar contigo –lo miró ella con nerviosismo.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no es eso –cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a abrirlos y contestar: Necesito que me dejes el mapa.

–Eh –dijo James sorprendido sin saber qué contestar– no sé de qué mapa me hablas Charlie.

–Vamos James –suplicó ella–. Sirius me lo enseñó el año pasado.

–Canuto –se giró él con la mirada hirviente, en dirección al mismo–, ¿se lo enseñaste?

–Vamos James –volvió a decir ella–, no es la gran cosa y no se lo he dicho a nadie.

–Está bien –dijo él, y haciéndole un gesto le indicó que los siguiera.

Los tres subieron por las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos, y se adentraron en la de séptimo curso. Era una estancia oscura, casi lúgubre, pero qué decir que no era como la recordaba ni mucho menos. Quizás –pensó ella sentándose en la cama que tenía al lado– ello tenía que ver con que cuando había ido a aquella habitación, lo había hecho con unos sentimientos e intenciones muy diferentes a las que sentía ahora, y eso se la había hecho percibir de otro modo.

Cuando James iba a extenderle un pergamino, Sirius se lo arrancó de las manos y lo miró desafiante.

– ¿En serio se lo vas a prestar así sin más?

–Sí, bueno, creo que sí –se encogió de hombros revolviéndose el pelo.

– ¿Y si lo pierde? ¿O la pillan con él? –inquirió de nuevo Sirius.

–Sigo aquí –dijo Charlène alzando una mano.

– ¿Para qué lo quieres? –la increpó Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

–No es de tu incumbencia –se cruzó de brazos.

–Yo creo que sí, en cuanto a que el mapa es mío –dijo agitando el pergamino en la mano.

–Nuestro –lo corrigió James.

–Tengo que encontrar a alguien.

– ¿A quién? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

–Jones –susurró al fin Charlène después de haber estado callada dudando en contestar.

– ¡Ni hablar! –gritó Sirius dándose la vuelta irritado– ¡Cómo que nos vamos a arriesgar a dejarte el mapa para que tú puedas encontrar a tu noviecito para echar un polvo!

– ¿Qué? –Se levantó ella de la cama y los miró a ambos interrogante–. ¿Creéis que por eso quiero el mapa? Es Lydia Jones –dijo remarcando ese "Lydia" para dejar claro el sexo de la persona a la que buscaba–, la compañera de cuarto de mi hermana.

–Ah –murmuró Sirius parándose estático sin abrir la boca.

– ¿Ya has acabado con el numerito? –preguntó ella y sin esperar respuesta, se le acercó y mirando a James preguntó, señalando el pergamino que seguía en las manos de Sirius: ¿Puedo?

–Todo tuyo –dijo James, a lo que ella de un manotazo agarró el mapa y salió por la puerta.

En cuanto ella hubo salido, Sirius se echó sobre el colchón sin decir nada y mirando al dosel que la cubría.

–Tío –le dijo James unos minutos más tarde– ¿a qué ha venido eso?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius sin comprender y mirándole expectante.

–Lo de antes, con Charlie.

Sirius miró a la puerta y recordó que había sido Charlène quien por última vez la había cerrado. Se había ido, con el Mapa Merodeador a hacer quién sabe qué. En realidad a buscar a alguien, a Lydia Jones. Se irguió rápido sobre la cama sin mirar a su amigo.

–Mierda –murmuró.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Ha dicho Lydia Jones? –Le preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie.

–Eh… Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por?

–Mierda –volvió a decir antes de salir por la puerta dejando a James estupefacto.

– ¡Canuto! –Gritó antes de seguirle por donde había salido.

II

–Hola –dijo Nicole sentándose a su lado.

Lily levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y en cuanto se cruzó con su mirada soltó lo que sonó como un gruñido.

– ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Nicole en un susurro.

Lily le lanzó un sobre a las manos y volvió al libro. Nicole lo inspeccionó dándole un par de vueltas y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era de su hermano.

–Así que –murmuró alargando las palabras–, te lo ha contado.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo sepas? –rodó los ojos.

–Me lo contó en vacaciones, y fui yo quién le dijo que te lo contara –le dijo Nicole devolviéndole la carta.

–No sé si hubiera preferido no saberlo.

–Seguro –contestó a su lado la morena con ironía.

–No sé qué pensar Nicole –dijo resignada recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá–. Cuando estamos juntos, las cosas nos van bien, pero estar separados es raro. Es como no tener algo, pero tenerlo a la vez. Tengo diecisiete años, no estoy preparada para una relación, así que imagínate mantener una a distancia –suspiró antes de seguir su monólogo–. Pero luego pienso, que quizás cuando este año acabe, y podamos estar juntos, quizás hasta podamos enamorarnos, o no, y nos demos cuenta de que no nos soportamos. Pero, ¿y qué pasa con lo que estamos viviendo ahora?

–Vaya Lils, no lo había visto de ese modo la verdad –murmuró Nicole sorprendida ante lo que su amiga le acababa de confesar.

–Así me llama él –suspiró ella de nuevo.

– ¿Qué?

–Era el único que hasta ahora me había llamado Lils –le sonrió.

–Me lo habrá pegado, como no para de hablar de ti. Que si Lils esto, que si Lils lo otro.

– ¿De verdad? –se sonrojó Lily.

– ¡Claro! –gritó Nicole alzando la voz y acercándose a la pelirroja–. Mira Lily, él también está hecho un lío, no está acostumbrado a juntarse con chicas listas. Y déjame decirte, porque es mi hermano y lo conozco, que si no le gustaras de verdad, ya te hubiera largado como siempre hace con todas.

Lily la miró a los ojos, como hipnotizada, pero no podía parar de pensar sin prestarle atención. Lo que más le había preocupado al recibir la dichosa carta no era si la había engañado, sino que a ella eso no le había importado. ¿Cómo podía importarle a quién metiera Elliott en su cama, si de todas formas ella misma no tenía el derecho a estarlo más que otras? Al fin y al cabo, él le había dicho que sólo había sido una vez, y por aquel entonces en Septiembre, no habían quedado dichas las cosas entre ellos, y pensaban su relación –del tipo que fuera– dada por finalizada.

–Pero a él le importas Lily –concluyó Nicole sonriéndole.

– ¿Mmh? –murmuró Lily volviendo a la realidad tras escuchar pronunciar su nombre. Nicole iba a replicar cuando con mucho estruendo, aparecieron por el hueco del retrato un seguido de alumnos de sexto junto con Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew que se acercaban a ellas.

–Lily –le dijo Remus con el semblante preocupado en cuanto llegó a su lado, seguido del grupo anterior.

– ¿Qué pasa? –se irguió Lily levantándose del sofá, seguida por Nicole.

–Es Charlie –dijeron Remus y Peter a la vez.

–Está metida en un lío –añadió otro prefecto, Frank Longbottom, adelantándose. Lily los miró a ambos y después a Nicole, antes de contestar.

– ¿Dónde está?

–En los invernaderos.

Y con eso, no esperó más para salir disparada de la estancia sin importarle en absoluto que un murmullo de gente la siguiera pasillo abajo.

III

Charlène estaba demasiado ocupada concentrando su rabia en la chica que tenía delante, para darse cuenta de que su discusión había atraído a más personas de las que hubiera deseado.

– ¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decir a eso! –Repitió la rubia chillando aun, con la varita alzada hacia quién estaba en frente–. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

–Ya te lo he dicho O'Connor –gritó con pedantería–, parece que no me escuchas.

– ¿Sabes que creo yo Jones? Que estabas celosa y sigues estándolo. Porque mi hermana es cien veces mejor que tú y siempre ha conseguido lo que se ha propuesto.

– ¿Y qué es lo que se supone de lo que estoy celosa según tú? –preguntó con sorna.

– ¿No es obvio Jones? –Se rió Charlène–. Es inteligente y siempre ha sacado buenas notas sin necesidad de estudiar. Es preciosa, divertida y simpática con todos. Podría tener todo lo que quisiera, es más, lo tiene –Lydia le iba a reprochar, pero Charlie se le adelantó–. ¿Y qué tienes tú Lydia? Nada, absolutamente nada, porque lo único que tenías que valía la pena, decidiste destruirlo.

Charlène notó en su mirada arrepentimiento y pena, pero tan solo fueron unos segundos, porque en seguida mostró la furia y volvió a la carga como sólo ella sabía.

–Espero que no estés hablando de Ciara –dijo con sorna riéndose a carcajadas–, porque ella no valía ni la mitad de lo que estás hablando. ¿Quién quiere como amiga a alguien que es una falsa, que habla a tus espaldas y que es una calientapollas?

Charlène hirvió de rabia y con un ágil movimiento de manos practicó un hechizo silencioso y con ello le cortó media melena morena a Lydia Jones.

La chica se miró el cabello y se horrorizó completamente. Levantó la mirada airada para encontrarse con una Charlène sonriente y suficiente de sí misma.

– ¡Serás puta! –gritó Lydia acercándose a su varita que estaba en el suelo enfurecida, dispuesta a encararla, pero se vio detenida por la propia varita de Charlène que seguía apuntándole a ella.

–Yo que tú, me andaría con cuidado con lo que dices –le advirtió Charlène.

– ¡Charlène! –gritó una voz grave a su espalda. Miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con Sirius Black a su vera, a lo que ella le miró extrañado–. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? –Le dijo señalando a Lydia– ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

–Déjame en paz, tengo que hacerlo y lo sabes –murmuró mirándole a los ojos con rabia.

–Así no… –susurró Sirius devolviéndole la mirada y bajándole el brazo con el que amenazaba a Lydia.

– ¡Genial, el que faltaba en escena! –Gritó riéndose Lydia–. ¿Os turnáis a Black tú y tu hermana? ¿Sabías que tu hermana también se lo tiraba? Claro, que eso todo el colegio lo sabía, tú en cambio supiste mantener la boca cerrada en cuanto a vuestros polvos.

– ¿Te quieres callar la puta boca Jones? –Gritó Sirius mirándola y también alzando su varita, le cortó la melena restante.

–Pensé que «así no» –le susurró Charlène a Sirius, a lo que él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver la mirada a Lydia.

–Te juro, Jones –se acercó Sirius a la chica, bajando el brazo– que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Ciara, o tan si quiera te oigo pronunciar su nombre, te lo juro por Merlín, Dios, o quién quiera que sea, que no volverás a hablar ni a sonreír en tu puta vida.

– ¿Es eso una amenaza Black? –sonrió Lydia.

–Yo que tú me lo tomaría en serio Lydia –se acercó Charlie.

– ¡Vaya! Dos contra uno, qué valientes –volvió a sonreír.

Charlène le iba a reprochar pero entonces notó en su mano que la estiraban y le daban la vuelta.

–Charlie, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó James en un susurro encarándola.

–James yo –empezó, pero se vio interrumpida por la verborrea disfuncional que parecía soltar la boca de Lydia.

– ¿Y ahora viene tu otro noviecito Premio Anual a salvarte el culo de lo que acabas de hacer? –fue lo que llegó a decir.

– ¿Y qué me dices de todo lo que le has hecho a Ciara? –contestó furiosa Charlie.

– ¿Que qué le he hecho yo? ¿Y ella a mí? ¿Y ella a todos? Sois puta basura O'Connor, todos los de vuestra calaña. No sois más que pretensiones y falsedades. Puede que os hagáis respetar, ¿pero al final del día quiénes sois? Nada. NADA. Na-da. Me dais puto asco, y tu hermana se merece lo que le he hecho y más.

Dos chicas aparecieron por el fondo y la estiraron para que se volviera y dar por terminada la discusión. Charlène las reconoció como a las otras dos compañeras de su hermana: Brook Harris y Philippa Fulton.

– ¡No! –Se deshizo Lydia de su agarre y volvió a encararles– ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Charlie? –Charlène no contestó, a lo que Lydia volvió a reír–. Hasta tú sabes que eres un chiste, así que no me vengas con el cuento de los celos, porque nadie querría ponerse en el lugar de tu hermana. Nadie en este puto colegio ha querido ser como ella. Todos podemos comprarnos ropa cara y estudiar. ¡Cualquier imbécil puede acostarse con Sirius Black! ¿Pero quién más era ella? Nada, porque si le quitabas todas esas cosas era una niñata triste, que no sabía quién era ni cuál era su lugar. Y creo que no hace falta demostrarlo, basta ver que has sido tú la que ha venido a defenderla, mientras ella ha cumplido con su papel de cobarde y no ha vuelto a Hogwarts a enfrentarme.

Charlène apretó los labios con fuerza e iba a reprocharle, pero James se le puso delante.

–Te aconsejo que te vayas por dónde has venido Jones –le dijo James con el semblante duro.

– ¿Más amenazas? ¿Es eso lo que sois todos los gryffindor? ¿Amenazas? Te voy a decir una cosa Potter, cuánto más ladra el perro, menos muerde.

– ¡Eh Jones! –volvió a gritar Charlie alzando su varita de nuevo, pero no llegó a pronunciar el hechizo que le estaba por salir en la boca cuando un _expelliarmus _le arrebató la varita de las manos.

Lily se interpuso entre los dos bandos antes de que nadie volviera a alzar su varita de nuevo.

– ¡Quitaré diez puntos a todo aquel que siga aquí en diez segundos! –gritó Lily, y eso bastó para que la marabunta de gente que aun seguía presenciando la pelea se dispersase por completo–. Eso también va por vosotras Jones, Harris y Fulton.

–Me quejaré a Flitwick de esto, que lo sepas Charlène, yo no me quedaré con la boca callada como hizo la cobarde de tu hermana –escupió Lydia antes de volverse e irse.

– ¡O quizás me queje yo Lydia, y le cuente por qué mi hermana no ha vuelto a Hogwarts! –gritó enfurecida Charlène pero dejándola marchar.

Fue entonces cuando Brook y Pippa se le acercaron temerosas al pasar por su lado, y la segunda le preguntó:

– ¿Cómo está Ciara?

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis vosotras? Ah no, que está en Nordwich, por vuestra culpa –contestó mordaz.

–Jamás pretendimos que se marchara –contestó Brook, una chica bajita con el pelo lacio, largo y negro como el carbón.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que pretendisteis?

–Nosotras no –empezó la misma, pero Charlie la cortó.

–Da igual Brook, no sé por qué extraña razón no está enfadada ni contigo ni con Pippa.

– ¿Le puedes decir que lo sentimos, que se nos fue de las manos? –preguntó Pippa con la mirada suplicante, a lo que Charlie contestó afirmando con la cabeza.

Ambas chicas se marcharon con la cabeza gacha y cuando el resto se quedaron a solas, Lily le devolvió la varita.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y qué pasa se te hubiera pillado un profesor o se lo cuenta a alguien o… o yo que sé Charlie? Esto es una cosa muy gorda –dijo rápidamente Lily–. Y tú –añadió mirando a James–, se supone que eres Premio Anual, debes detener las peleas, no instigarlas –. Y tú –volvió a añadir, alargando la última vocal refiriéndose a Sirius– no sé ni por qué me sorprendo de que estés metido en esto.

–Me da igual, ¿vale Lily? Que se lo cuente a quién le salga de los cojones –dijo Charlène a lo que se marchó dejando a Lily con la palabra en la boca.

Sirius se excusó y fue tras ella, dejando a ambos Premios Anuales solos, los cuales empezaron una nueva pelea, pero esta vez nada fuera de lo común.

Mucho más lejos de allí, una niñita ingenua, tomaba la decisión –completa y absolutamente precipitada– de irse a vivir a Irlanda.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Demasiado tiempo? Le echo la culpa al verano, pierdo la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Sinceramente, al contrario que el anterior, este se escribió casi solo. Adoraba la idea de Charlie como buena Gryffindor ir corriendo a defender el honor de su hermana, muy al estilo de su casa, actuando primero y pensando en las consecuencias después. Nueva revelación sobre la relación Lily-Elliott y cómo se siente ella al respecto. ¿Merece review? Yo diría que sí, si me tenéis contenta subo antes, (jajajaja qué ruin yo). Saludos y Viva la vida, Clara.


	16. Capítulo decimocuarto

Enero II

O

El de los acercamientos y alejamientos

* * *

I

Hacía tres días que la profesora McGonagall los había encarado al salir de clase y los había regañado deliberadamente por el incidente ocurrido con Jones. Hacía tres días que estaban castigados juntos todas las tardes en una sala vacía. Pero exactamente hacía más de tres días que no se hablaban, y por eso Charlie se sorprendió tanto cuando salieron juntos de la clase donde habían estado retenidos y en lugar de separarse –como siempre pasaba–, Sirius siguió a su lado.

Charlie jamás negaría que su cercanía le era agradable, pero también la mataba. Debía recordarse múltiples veces el porqué se había establecido la lejanía entre ellos que más bien era un hueco entre las vías de un andén: que por mucho que quisieran, no debían cruzar si no querían correr sumo peligro y arriesgarse a que el tren los arrebatara el uno del otro.

Pero en definitiva, Charlie no podía evitar ese suspiro en la respiración, ni el rápido latir de su corazón cuando le notaba cerca de ella, cuando la miraba, cuando le hablaba, y oh por Merlín, cuando le sonreía.

Más aun, cuando en aquel momento era de noche y ya nadie estaba por los pasillos, cuando sus brazos chocaban continuamente, sin saber muy bien si era a propósito o por el contrario, sólo ella se volvía loca.

–No me arrepiento, ¿sabes? –dijo él al fin rompiendo el silencio.

Charlie lo miró en la oscuridad sin decir nada. No sabía qué decir. ¿A qué se refería? Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que ya ni recordaba a qué podría estar refiriéndose, o más bien era el hecho de que quería que se refiriera a ella. Que no se arrepentía de ella en absoluto.

–Me refería a la melena de Jones, es una imbécil.

–Ya… –se limitó a susurrar como respuesta incapaz de articular una frase completa y con sentido.

– ¿Se lo has contado a tu hermana?

–N-no –murmuró trémula y él la miró expectante. Exhaló antes de contestar–. Me mataría si supiera que lo he hecho.

– ¿Por qué le dejaste quedarse Charlie? –preguntó suplicante.

–No lo sé, pensé… yo…

– ¿Tú quieres que se marche? –volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que se marcha?

–Esta mañana he recibido una carta suya –confesó mirándola a los ojos–. No la dejes ir con tu abuela a Irlanda, Charlie.

–Yo… Ella no –

–Sabías que pasaría si se quedaba sola. ¿Por qué la dejaste? –la increpó y ella se sintió desfallecer. No podía permitir que Sirius la manipulara de tal manera, que la hiciera sentir culpable de tal modo.

– ¡Me prometió que no les haría caso! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la dejara volver cuando ella no quería? ¿Que la dejara volver a este infierno?

–Las cosas no se resuelven huyendo.

–No te atrevas a culparme de esto a mí, fue su maldita decisión –escupió con una mirada cargada de odio y frustración, que se antepuso por completo a la de adoración que minutos antes la había ocupado–. Si tanto te importa ella, ves, rescátala Sirius. Caerá rendida a tus malditos brazos, como siempre.

Y con esas últimas palabras se dirigió al retrato dispuesta a irse a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Sirius la alcanzó.

–Eh Charlie, ¿qué significa eso?

–Eres –empezó a decir, pero calló resignada.

–Que –la instó a acabar él.

–Un idiota rematado –él la miró intrigante. Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y se alejó de él, apoyándose en la pared y le miró–. No puedo hacer esto más Sirius.

– ¿El qué? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

–Pretender que entre tú y yo no pasó nada –dijo ella a la vez que le miraba mordiéndose el labio. Sirius no pudo por más que acercarse aún más.

– ¿Y por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

–Porque te acostabas con mi hermana.

–Ya no –volvió a decir colocándose peligrosamente delante de ella hablando con una voz grave y profunda.

Charlie notó como se le aceleraba el corazón y respiró agitada. Una muy débil parte de ella le instaba a alejarse del depredador que tenía delante, la instaba a echar a correr sin mirar atrás. Y sin embargo el resto de su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario.

–Porque ella te importaba más de lo que te ha importado ninguna otra –murmuró.

–Tú me importas Charlie –susurró él apoyando sus manos en la pared y aprisionándola por completo. Charlie sintió sus labios demasiado cerca como para querer desearlos y un cosquilleo le recorrió la parte baja del estómago.

–No es cierto, no como lo hace ella. Te preocupas por ella. Quieres que se quede. Nada de lo que has hecho por ella, lo has hecho por otra.

Se notó desfallecer en cuanto él movió su brazo derecho y colocó su mano en la cintura de ella. Murió en el instante en el que su mano se coló por entre la camiseta de ella, y fue subiendo y bajando, rozándose piel contra piel, dejando un rastro de fervor a su paso.

– ¿Y si te digo –preguntó él contra sus labios– que tú me importas más?

–No me mientas –le pidió ella resignada mirándole a los ojos. Le estaba pidiendo que no la engañara, que no se la camelara con mentiras, porque en cierto modo no le hacía falta ya que hacía mucho tiempo que se la había ganado. Le estaba pidiendo que dejara la farsa y que actuara, porque ya le daba igual.

–Está bien.

Y con eso le plantó los labios en los suyos, y se recibieron desesperados, frenéticos. Y se besaron, lengua con lengua, en busca de profundizar un beso que no podía serlo más. Entregándose en jadeos y gemidos con tan solo un único beso.

–Otra vez no –se quejó una voz a sus espaldas al minuto siguiente de estar compartiendo tal beso.

Ambos se separaron abruptamente y miraron al suelo avergonzados. Charlène desvió la vista hasta el final de las escaleras por donde subía James con el semblante agitado, que acababa de volver de sus rondas. Intentó escabullirse y Sirius la dejó escaparse de su agarre.

–Buenas noches James –dijo Charlie pasando por su lado antes de murmurar la contraseña y entrar por el retrato.

Pero antes, James y ella intercambiaron una significativa mirada que para ambos significaba lo mismo. "Lo siento".

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Canuto? –le interrogó James mientras acortaban la distancia entre ellos.

–Le gusto –se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros. Y con eso, los dos se fueron a la cama, uno más caliente que otro, pero que al caso, fue lo mismo.

II

En la mañana del sábado siguiente a una hora muy temprana, Lily Evans ya estaba en la biblioteca, y a pesar de que todo estaba en silencio –como a ella le gustaba– no lograba concentrarse.

Haría falta añadir que en toda la semana tampoco había logrado hacerlo. Nunca le había importado sentarse por largas horas delante de un libro o pergamino, para estudiar Herbología o escribir largos ensayos de Transformaciones o Pociones. Nunca le había importado porque sabía que con ello habría una recompensa futura ante tal esfuerzo.

Sin embargo –y aunque estaba ya en su último curso, con los EXTASIS cada minuto acercándose más–, no lograba encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Tenía hojas delante pero no lograba concentrarse y tras haber estado leyendo varios minutos se daba cuenta de que no había logrado comprender el significado de nada en absoluto.

Soltó un bufido y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Ella sabía que tenía que estudiar y sin embargo su cuerpo no le ayudaba en el proceso.

Decidida recogió sus cosas y salió casi a prisa de la biblioteca, por lo que no vio a dos chicos de Gryffindor de sexto que iban en dirección contraria.

–Eh Evans –la llamó uno de los dos, al que reconoció como a Frank Longbottomm.

–Ah Longbottomm –dijo ella a la vez que se giraba para encarar a los dos chicos.

–Sé que no es asunto tuyo, pero no sabrás como acabó lo de O'Connor con Jones, ¿no?

–Exacto Longbottomm, no es asunto mío, y tuyo tampoco –Lily volvió sus pasos dispuesta a marcharse, pero de nuevo ambos chicos la encararon.

–Va Evans –dijo Quentin Marx, el chico al lado de Frank–, ¿qué pasó?

A los otros dos chicos se les empezaron a unir algunos más del elenco de Gryffindor, todos cargados de preguntas, y a las cuales Lily ni quería ni sabía dar respuesta.

–Eh Evans –dijo una voz grave y dura a su espalda, a lo que ella se giró– ¿no teníamos que reunirnos con Dumbledor ahora?

A Lily no se le escapó la sonrisa escondida de James –que se debía a la mentira que había soltado–, cuya voz se había antepuesto a la del grupo de gente que quería respuestas y no supo por qué, pero Lily se sintió salvada.

Sin decir una palabra, consiguió salir del gentío que la había acorralado y alcanzó a reunirse con James con lo que los dos partieron por el corredor hasta girar la esquina.

–Gracias –dijo Lily en un susurro cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

–No hay de qué pelirroja –volvió a decir él sonriendo. Pero la misma pelirroja no pudo por más que pensar que sí que había de qué.

–Yo creo que sí –susurró Lily mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Joder –se exasperó ella–, siempre haces lo mismo.

– ¿Y ahora qué he hecho? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Es que –empezó, pero después se quedó callada.

–Es que ¿qué? –le instó él.

–Que siempre que te comportas como una persona normal, luego la fastidias.

–Mierda, ¿y qué he hecho ahora?

–Nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada?

–Aún –replicó ella.

–Así que ahora te enfadas conmigo por algo que aun no he hecho, pero que según tú voy a hacer.

–La estas fastidiando ahora –le advirtió ella con la mirada seria.

–Puede, pero la culpa no es mía –se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y es mía?

– ¿No es obvio? –A lo que él sonrió con sorna–. Parece que tienes miedo a que tú y yo nos llevemos bien, pelirroja.

– ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¡Fuiste tú quién me pidió que fuéramos amigos, y ya ves lo bien que nos ha ido!

– ¿Y es sólo culpa mía?

– ¡Sí! –gritó ella furiosa.

–Tienes un puto problema Evans, de verdad. ¿Sabes? Tú tampoco eres la princesa perfecta.

– ¡No soy una princesa, y menos perfecta! –volvió a gritar.

–Pues no parece que demuestres lo contrario. Siempre andas por ahí con tu verdad en la mano, dispuesta a demostrar lo perfectísima que eres, sin cometer un error, sin saltarte las normas, y juzgando a los demás por no ser como tú quieres que sean.

–Eres un imbécil Potter. Te puedes ir a la mierda –dijo ella a lo que se giró y se marchó.

James Potter se quedó en medio del pasillo furioso. Estaba furioso porque parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera, cualquier acercamiento con Lily Evans siempre se volvía en su contra.

Se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo, ella había tenido razón, porque cuando él conseguía acercarse –metafóricamente hablando– algo más a ella, siempre hacía o decía algo que los conseguía separar de nuevo. Sin embargo –y a pesar de que pudiera ser que Lily Evans estuviera en lo cierto–, no lo estaba del todo; porque eran innumerables las veces que ella le había provocado a él su actitud de gran patán y experimentado imbécil.

Pero la pregunta que debía hacerse era por qué dejaba que Evans se le colara tan debajo de la piel y lo volviera irritable. Por qué dejaba que le afectaran tanto sus palabras y por qué sentía la necesidad de devolverle siempre la jugada.

Parecía que entre ellos se hubiera establecido un juego infinito de odio, para el que los dos eran demasiado listos para dejarse vencer.

Y aun así, aunque James Potter no estaba dispuesto a perder, se estaba planteando seriamente dejarse ganar, porque de todas formas ya no le importaba el vencedor, o si lo hacía, quería dejar de hacerlo.

El problema era que James ya había perdido y no lo sabía. Porque por mucho que lo negara, la pelirroja no era un capricho –quizás si lo hubiera sido años antes– porque como ya había pensado antes, James la había ido conociendo, poco a poco, cada vez más hasta que ella se le había colado debajo de la piel de una forma que por mucho que quisiera, no podría olvidarse.

Porque sí, ahora se daba cuenta, de que Lily Evans le gustaba, no sólo físicamente sino toda ella en absoluto. Desde como mordía la pluma cuando estudiaba, hasta como se hacía tirabuzones en el pelo con el dedo cuando pensaba. Desde su inseguridad más oculta hasta su firmeza más externa. Desde sus chillidos tan irritables, hasta su voz más dulce y serena.

En cuanto se percató de todo ello un cosquilleo le recorrió la barriga. Se sonrió a sí mismo con suficiencia. ¿Y ahora qué? Tan sólo darse cuenta de esto le había hecho más miserable, porque no hacía falta decir que Lily le odiaba, hasta la más mínima parte de él. ¿Entonces qué le quedaba?

Durante los primeros minutos del año se prometió que haría de ella su propósito de año nuevo, pero en aquel momento no supo decidirse sobre si tenía que ser a favor o en contra de ella.

Ahora lo tenía claro: tenía que olvidarse de Lily Evans.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí? Jajajajaja, lo siento, demasiado tiempo, pero cuando no hay ánimos, no los hay. Capítulo subido, ¿opiniones? Siento el melodrama, pero qué le voy a hacer, me gusta el melodrama. Un poco de Sirius y Charlène con algo de Ciara escondido (que no me olvido de ella). Un poco de Jily, par de orgullosos y cabezotas, y por qué no, un poco cobardes, aunque sólo de momento. Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo cap, ¿dos semanas, una quizás? Viva la vida, Clara.


End file.
